


Fragile Tension

by MakoHeadrush



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHeadrush/pseuds/MakoHeadrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What REALLY happened when Cloud met Reno at Healen.    Setting is AC. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all, I own nothing except for my ideas; this fic is written for fun, not profit. Lyrics quoted within are attributed to the artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_There's a fragile tension,_   
_That's keeping us going_   
_It may not last forever,_   
_But oh well it's blowing_

_There's something magical in the air_   
_Something so tragic we had to care_

_There's a strange obsession,_   
_That's drawing us nearer_   
_We don't understand it_   
_It never gets clearer_

**-Fragile Tension, Depeche Mode**

 

* * *

* * *

The dust flew out behind Fenrir's wheels, as Cloud drove away from Edge. Away from Seventh Heaven, away from Tifa, away from…life. Cloud leaned into the handlebars and released the throttle, pushing the motorcycle to previously unforeseen speeds. It made him feel free, riding like this; as if he were riding away from his past, littered with ghosts.

_So stupid of me to think this way_ , Cloud thought, suddenly feeling guilty for the sheer joy he was feeling in leaving his life behind, if only temporarily, for the duration of his motorcycle ride. _I have responsibilities…it's not like I can just run away._

_But I'm not capable of taking care of anyone anyway, am I_? _Not even myself_ , he thought, feeling disgusted with himself. Cloud's reverie was broken by his cellphone; he couldn't hear it ringing over the roar of Fenrir's engine, of course, but he'd set it to vibrate. Even though he never answered the damned thing, and always let his calls go straight to voice mail, it was still there.

_It's a great and cowardly way to avoid everyone, isn't it_ , Cloud thought idly, as he came to a stop near a bluff on the outskirts of town, and engaged Fenrir's kickstand. _Why do I even have a damned cell phone if I never answer it,_ he pondered as he fished it out of his pocket. "Probably another voice mail from Tifa," he muttered to himself. A quick review of the missed calls on Cloud's cell phone would reveal that most of the missed calls were indeed from Tifa.

Sighing, Cloud sat up on the bike as the engine idled, and scanned through his voicemail messages. The last missed call was from Tifa, as he'd suspected. He pressed the button to listen to the voicemail message, and put the phone to his ear.

" _Cloud_?" came Tifa's voice over the cell phone. " _It's me. Where are you? Reno called here again looking for you…said it's urgent. Wants you to meet him today at Healen. Cloud, please call me, would you? I miss you…I want you home._ "

Cloud groaned and flipped the phone shut, pocketing it. Home. The word used to mean something to him; now, it just confused him. The home life that he and Tifa had built – really, the home that Tifa had built, and Cloud was just along for the ride – the former mercenary-turned-planet's- hero suddenly found it stifling. Tifa, two kids – the only thing missing was the cute little house with a white picket fence in front of it. _And I'm not even sure I want any of it,_ Cloud thought guiltily _. Not that Tifa ever asked me what I wanted…she only assumed. But does it even **matter** what *I* want? The kids depend on me…Denzel especially… _

He shook his head and listened to the message again on his cell phone. "Reno," Cloud said aloud, his voice nearly startling himself in the stillness of the desert bluffs. "Reno…," he repeated. Cloud pondered his changed relationship with Reno and the Turks. No longer enemies, they slowly became friends; Cloud vacillated between wary and relaxed around Reno, as well as the other Turks. Knowing that they all still answered to Rufus Shinra was always in the back of Cloud's mind; the swordsman did not trust _him_ whatsoever.

Reno, though – Reno was different. Cloud hadn't expected the redhead to be so damned friendly towards him, once their unspoken truce seemed to be realized. _All those times we were on opposite sides, trying to kill each other_ , Cloud had thought, _and we never did. Both of us were capable of obliterating the other, yet...we held back. I held back, I know I did…and I'm still not sure why._ It was a thought that continued to plague Cloud; why hadn't he offed Reno? Why hadn't Reno offed him, when he had the chance?

Then, there had been that odd moment several weeks ago, when Cloud ran into Reno at a pub in Junon, of all places. Cloud had delivered a package up there, and decided to have a quick drink at the bar. Much to his surprise, he saw Reno sitting at the bar, well into his second glass of whiskey. He'd greeted Cloud warmly, as if they were old friends – but they weren't old friends, were they? Cloud didn't really have a category for what he and Reno were to each other, if he really thought about it.

And then, Reno invited the quiet blond to sit with him - even offered to buy him a drink. It surprised Cloud how easily they slid into congeniality with each other. They traded barbs and war stories over their drinks, and finally parted at the end of the evening with a handshake that somehow morphed into a solid hug – mostly initiated by a slightly tipsy Reno. Oddly Cloud felt…comfortable with Reno. This, of course went against everything he felt, and everything he knew about Reno. By the time they'd said their good-byes that evening, Cloud had shrugged off those nagging doubts, and decided that perhaps this was merely the beginning of an unexpected friendship. Or something to that affect.

Cloud sighed and righted Fenrir, and attempted to collect his thoughts. _Couldn't hurt to see what Reno wants_ , he mused. _Maybe he's got work for me_. Although the thought of working with the Turks – and by extension, Rufus Shinra – did not necessarily appeal to Cloud, he needed work. Strife Delivery Service was in a slow period, and Cloud had been looking for odd jobs anyway. He pulled up Fenrir's kickstand, and set out for Healen, wondering just what Reno had summoned him for.

* * *

* * *

Reno knew better than to hold his breath waiting for Cloud Strife to show up at Healen. He knew the man well enough to know that he couldn't be coerced into anything – particularly, anything associated with Shinra, Inc. Still, Cloud was good at what he did - Reno knew this very well. He wouldn't have even bothered reaching out to the stoic swordsman, if the Turks hadn't been in desperate need of Cloud's assistance. Reno sighed impatiently, and flung himself back on the couch where he'd been sitting. He stretched his lanky body out over the length of the couch, fully reclining, and putting his feet up on the arm. Folding his arms behind his head, he began to relax, and soon, he dozed off.

His catnap didn't last for long. Not ten minutes later, the low rumble of an engine quickly roused Reno from his slumber. _The fuck is that?_ Reno thought briefly, in a sleep-drunk haze. He tensed, his hand intuitively finding his EMR in the semi-darkness. _Could be Cloud_ , Reno thought, as the veil of sleep quickly fell from his eyes, which focused sharply on his surroundings. _Or…it could not be Cloud, too. Whoever it is, I'm fucking ready_ , he thought, setting his jaw, and readying himself in a battle stance, one eye at the window, and the other trained at the door.

The sound of the engine was cut short, and moments later, Reno heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He then turned his full attention toward the front door. _Not exactly a stealthy intruder, if they're coming through the fucking front door_ , Reno thought quickly. He gripped the handle of his EMR, practically dancing on his toes, as his very skin prickled with adrenaline and anticipation.

Suddenly, the door opened – _shit, thought I locked that_ , Reno thought briefly – and he charged forward, brandishing his EMR and emitting a battle cry. Metal met metal in a clanging gnash, as Reno's EMR slammed against Cloud's fusion sword. "Fuck!" Reno exclaimed, baring his teeth as he stared into unflinching Mako eyes. Cloud remained silent, staring Reno down for a few seconds, before lowering his sword.

Reno smirked at Cloud, and felt an inexplicable, impulsive urge to rush the normally unflappable blond, and throw him off balance. He charged again at Cloud, bellowing a mock battle cry as he wildly brandished his EMR. Cloud gave a half-smile and opened the front door, which Reno ran right through, not seeming to realize he'd been had until he was standing out on the steps. "Shit!" he yelped, as he scrambled for the door handle. Cloud grinned at Reno and slammed the door in his face, quickly locking it. He stood with his back to the door, his back shaking with silent laughter. _It was all too easy_ , Cloud thought. _So damned easy. And funny…_

"Hey!" Reno exclaimed, knocking on the door. "I'm still _out_ here, yo. Come on, Strife, let me in. I want to talk to you."

"So I figured, when I got your message," Cloud remarked, talking through the door. "What do you want, Reno?"

"Let me in, damn it," Reno pleaded. "And then I'll tell you."

Cloud paused, then unlocked the door and opened it, as the Turk came tumbling through – staggering, and nearly falling. Reno caught his balance, and glared at Cloud. "That wasn't fucking funny, yo," he groused.

The dam broke, and Cloud could hold back his laughter no longer. "Yeah it was," he replied, laughing uproariously. Reno raised an eyebrow; Cloud Strife was rarely known to crack a smile, never mind fucking laugh – it was quite a sight to behold. _And he's laughing at **my** expense_ , Reno thought ruefully.

Cloud kept heaving with choking laughter, and wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Reno," he managed to gasp. "I…haven't laughed like that in a long time." Reno couldn't help but smile at the reaction he'd evoked in Cloud. "I could tell that," he replied. "Glad I could provide you with some entertainment, yo."

"Sorry," Cloud repeated, still grinning. "Anyway," he continued, attempting to collect himself. "Why'd you call me here, Reno?"

"Yeah, that," Reno muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let me fill you in. Have a seat," he said, gesturing toward the couch. Cloud nodded, and took a seat, with Reno following suit.

"So," Reno said, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, as he looked Cloud in the eye. "It's like this. There's this gang of…hell, I don't know what you'd call them, really. Like…Sephiroth clones, or something. Only, not exact copies."

"Failed clones, then?" Cloud inquired, suddenly interested.

"Not really sure _what_ they fuck they are," Reno replied, shrugging his shoulders. "They could be. All I know is, their…leader, for lack of a better word, is this guy Kadaj. And he's been riding the president's ass about the whereabouts of Jenova."

"Oh shit," Cloud groaned. "If those guys have anything to do with Sephiroth – _anything_ at all – if they get to Jenova it'll be…"

"I know," Reno interjected, sighing. "The end of the world. All over again."

"Well, that all sounds bad," Cloud said, leaning back on the couch. "Why do you need me, though?"

"Tseng and I figured, given your connection to Sephiroth…maybe you'd have some insight on this," Reno replied, sitting upright. He suddenly felt hyperaware of Cloud's close proximity – and his warmth. Their legs were practically _touching_ each other, for Gaia's sake. "Fucking warm in here, yo," Reno muttered, feeling his face flush, and praying that Cloud didn't notice.

"Yeah, it is," Cloud murmured in reply. His bare arm was pressed up against Reno's arm, still encased in his suit jacket. _How did we end up sitting this damned close to each other in the first place?_ Cloud wondered idly.

"You know, Cloud," Reno remarked, grinning as he glanced sideways at Cloud. "I don't think I've _ever_ heard you laugh that hard, like…ever."

"Yeah," Cloud replied, smiling at Reno. He tilted his head back, letting it rest against the sofa. "Like I said…it's been a while since I've laughed like that."

"I'm glad I brought a smile to your face," Reno said, turning his body slightly so he was facing Cloud. "It was nice to see you smile, yo. You should do it more often."

"I should," Cloud admitted. _Haven't felt like smiling much at all these days_ , he mused. _Really…the only times I've done so lately, are when I'm around Reno._ The realization hit Cloud like a ton of bricks, and a blush crept rapidly up his neck, and into his face. He liked Reno. In _that way_.

_Shit_ , Cloud thought, suddenly feeling as if every inch of his skin was on fire. _Well…this'll make things awkward._

"Reno, I—" Cloud stammered nervously.

"Cloud, I need to—" Reno blurted at almost the same moment, licking his lips. He leaned slightly forward, unconsciously placing his hand on Cloud's knee. The owner of the knee stared down at Reno's hand, and looked up at Reno, locking eyes with him.

"Shit," Reno breathed. "What…what the fuck is happening between us, Cloud?"

"I don't know," Cloud whispered, leaning into Reno. "But, I'm tired of fighting it, whatever it is." He reached his hand out and gently stroked Reno's cheek, then drew him in for a gentle kiss. Reno's lips were unexpectedly soft, and yielding. And then…suddenly they weren't, as Reno returned the kiss, his hand wandering into Cloud's blond spikes. He curled his legs up underneath him, and pulled Cloud tightly to his chest. They didn't stop kissing - couldn't stop, really, if either of them paused to think about it, but that wasn't about to happen. Cloud ran his hands up and down the lanky redhead's back, kissing him passionately. Reno slowly lay back on the couch, pulling Cloud down with him. This felt _good_ , and it felt real, Cloud's solid warmth pressed down on top on him. He hooked one of his long legs around Cloud's muscular thigh, grinding up into him.

"Fuck, Reno," Cloud muttered, groaning at the sensation.

"Do you want to?" Reno whispered with a grin, breaking the kiss briefly to nuzzle Cloud's neck.

"Do I want to _what_?" Cloud asked stupidly, knowing damned well what Reno was getting at.

"Fuck," Reno replied bluntly, ghosting his hands up the inside of Cloud's shirt, fingers exploring both abs and chest, and traveling around to the back, stroking those lean muscles up and down . Gods, the man was so heated, felt like he was on _fire_.

"Do I want to fuck," Cloud repeated, grinning. "How romantic, Reno."

"You know me, yo," Reno replied, smirking. "I tell it like it is."

"Always do," Cloud murmured. He took a breath, and vainly attempted to collect his thoughts. Gazing down at the man splayed beneath him, Cloud couldn't help but stare. It was more obvious to him now, than ever, how damned sexy Reno was; those aquamarine eyes, half lidded with lust, the tempting curve of his bottom lip that made Cloud just want to suck on it. Not to mention, the way Reno carried himself; the way he entered a room, almost lazily to anyone who didn't have a clue, but truly, it was more erotic than anything else.

"You're beautiful," Cloud blurted, then blushed as he realized he'd voiced his thoughts out loud.

Reno grinned, clearly pleased. "Don't think anyone's ever used that word before to describe me," he commented. "Thank you."

"You _are_ , Reno," Cloud whispered, nibbling on the Turk's ear. "I don't know what it is about you, but I…I just can't get enough of you."

"Gods, you are so fucking sexy, Cloud," Reno murmured, kissing the blond. "Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me? Fuck, I want you, baby. I want you now."

The Turk stared up at Cloud, who was straddling him; Reno still felt as if some small part of this must be a dream. None of this could really be happening, could it? The Turks' second in command, making out on a couch with none other than Cloud Strife. Those Mako eyes of Cloud's had haunted Reno for years, since the first time he came face to face with him, back when they were enemies. That nest of blond spikes, and those pouty, kissable lips; those things, as well, had haunted Reno. He had it bad for the planet's hero. _Really_ bad.

Reno nearly passed out when he realized Cloud's nimble fingers were now unbuckling his Turk uniform pants. Cloud then concentrated on the buttons of Reno's shirt, one by one. "Too many of them," Cloud muttered irritably. "Can't you wear fucking t-shirts, Reno?It'd be easier." Reno chuckled. "Would have worn one today, if I'd have known this was gonna happen."

"Yeah," Cloud breathed, pausing in his ministrations to kiss Reno again. He felt his heart thudding in his chest as he finally got the last damned button unbuttoned, exposing a lean muscled chest. Reno shrugged out of his shirt and jacket, letting both garments slide to the floor. He half sat up, pants undone, as he gripped Cloud by the shoulders and kissed him deeply. Reno made quick work of Cloud's sweater, unzipping it and ripping it off of him. Cloud groaned as he felt the sensation of Reno's chest pressed to his, flesh against flesh. His hand wandered down the back of Reno's pants, easing them off; the Turk kicked his boots off as his pants were removed. Reno lay back on the couch, stark naked, idly wondering if he had locked the door. _Fuck it_ , he thought. _Ain't stopping to check now._ Pushing these thoughts aside, Reno shot his hand out to grab Cloud's crotch, stroking his hardness through the leather pants. Cloud gasped, arching his neck, then yelped as Reno shoved his hand inside. "Need these pants off," Reno muttered, as he unbuttoned them and carefully slid the tight leather down Cloud's muscular form.

"Gods, you have a fine ass," Reno murmured, as his hands roamed over that area. "Must be all that…riding on your motorcycle that you do." Cloud grinned, and kicked off his boots, then his pants. Both fully naked now, Cloud pressed down into Reno's warmth, feeling the Turk's erection poking into his.

"Normally I like a little foreplay, yo, but…" Reno remarked.

"Yeah," Cloud muttered. "Me too. I can't hold out, though, Reno…I want you now…"

"Then take me," Reno replied, opening his thighs wider as he grabbed Cloud's ass, pulling him into his pelvis. "Shit," Reno muttered suddenly. "Lube. We need some."

"Shit," Cloud echoed. "Have any? I don't."

"Jacket pocket," Reno grunted, as he felt the head of Cloud's cock teasing his balls. "On the floor." Cloud deftly reached up past Reno's head, and retrieved the jacket from where it had been tossed. He located the lube, and quickly slicked himself up with the substance, then plunged a digit into Reno's ass. Reno threw his head back, groaning, lifting his legs even further as Cloud inserted a second finger, then a third, moving them in and out slowly.

"Fuckin' torture, yo," Reno groaned. "Cloud, I want you inside me. _Now_."

Cloud grinned and kissed Reno as he withdrew his fingers, then positioned his cock near Reno's entrance. "I'm ready if you are," Cloud whispered, teasing the head in slowly.

"Fuck you, Strife. You _know_ I'm ready," Reno replied, smirking and panting. He ground himself up into Cloud, as if to stress just _how_ ready he was.

Without another word, Cloud thrust into Reno, crying out as he did so. It felt so good, being trapped in Reno's heat like this; Cloud thought he might come right then and there. "Oh fuck," Cloud muttered, thrusting in and out of Reno; slowly, to start, then increasing his tempo as he felt Reno relax beneath him. The Turk pulled Cloud into him, kissing him fervently. "More," Reno commanded, gasping. "Harder. Faster. I'm not a fucking porcelain doll, Cloud," he said, grinning. Cloud smiled back, and felt something come undone inside of him, as he slammed into Reno.

"Always suspected you liked it rough, Reno," Cloud muttered, shuddering as he felt himself approaching his release.

"You know it baby," Reno replied, snaking his hand down to his cock, as he began stroking himself. "Gods, Cloud, I'm close…so close…"

"I know," Cloud said robotically. "I know…" They came, almost simultaneously, Reno spilling into his hand clenched around his cock. Spent, Cloud fell on top of Reno, kissing him gently. "Holy shit, Reno," he whispered.

"Yeah," Reno replied, withdrawing his hand from his penis. "What the fuck did we just do?" he asked incredulously, sitting up.

"We had sex, Reno," Cloud answered, with a bemused grin.

"I know that," Reno said, smiling. "I mean…you and me….just….damn, Strife. _Damn_." Somehow, Cloud knew exactly what Reno meant.

"Right," the Turk continued, sitting up. "Let's um…get cleaned up. Got towels in the bathroom here."

Suddenly, there came a noise at the door. Cloud and Reno stared at each other, frozen, then turned their heads toward the door. _Oh fuck!_ Reno thought _. Guess I didn't lock the damned door….shit!_

The door opened, and in came Rufus Shinra in a wheelchair, his head covered with a bizarre shroud, followed by Rude. Rude's gaze traveled across the room, and he smirked, ever so slightly, as he noticed Cloud and Reno, entangled on the couch. "Hmm," he grunted, not saying a word.

"Have we interrupted something?" Rufus asked innocently, smirking beneath his shroud. "So sorry. We'll…give you a few minutes to collect yourselves. Rude?"

"Yeah," Rude replied, backing Rufus's wheelchair through the door. "We'll…wait out here." With that, they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"You didn't lock the door," Cloud commented, raising an eyebrow at Reno.

"Uh, no," Reno admitted, grinning. "Obviously. Fuck! Rufus is never going to let me live this down, yo."

Cloud laughed. He began to imagine the looks on everyone's faces once _this_ bit of news got out _. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all,_ he thought _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this chapter, other than language. Reno and Cloud continue to be slightly OOC, as they were in the first chapter.

The realization of what they'd just done hit Cloud and Reno, as soon as the door shut behind Rude and the president. They grinned at each other stupidly, blushing as they gathered their discarded clothes, and headed into the bathroom to clean themselves up.

"That was—" Reno started, as he began putting his clothes back on in the bathroom.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, splashing water on his face. "That was…something."

"Something I'd like to do again, yo," Reno replied, smirking. His face suddenly bore a more serious expression, as he locked eyes with Cloud. "No regrets though, right? I mean…I know that wasn't exactly _planned_ and shit, and I just—"

Saying nothing, Cloud grabbed the back of Reno's hair, and roughly drew him in for a kiss. "Reno," Cloud said in a low voice, grinning. "You talk too much." Reno snickered, and kissed Cloud quickly. "Yeah," he replied cheekily. "I get that a lot."

"So, why's Rufus in a wheelchair, by the way?" Cloud asked, pulling his boots back on. Reno sighed, and lowered the lid of the toilet, sitting on it. "Not sure if I should be telling you this, Cloud," he said seriously. "Rufus…has some kind of medical condition…a virus. They're calling it geostigma—"

"Geostigma?" Cloud interrupted, frowning. The word sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where, or how, he'd heard it.

"Yeah," Reno replied, shaking his head. "It's…degenerative, and debilitating. The Shinra lab's been working on finding a cure, but nothing yet. They think they found out the cause, though – from the Lifestream."

"The Lifestream?" Cloud echoed, disbelieving. "But how?"

"Meteorfall," Reno replied quickly. "I'll explain more later. Hey, Cloud, listen – don't let on to Rufus that I told you anything, okay? I mean…he might fill you in anyway, but he might not. But I'd rather that you didn't tip him off that I told you."

"I won't say anything," Cloud promised. "But if the subject comes up…I'm probably going to ask questions."

"Fair enough," Reno replied, nodding. "We'd better get a move on, though."

Cloud nodded, and silently followed Reno out of the bathroom, and stood near the doorway while Reno let Rude and the president back in. _Geostigma_ , Cloud thought, as he took the word apart in his head and wondering why it sounded so familiar _. This is getting stranger and stranger_ …

* * *

Opening the door, Reno ushered the president and Rude back inside. "Sorry about that," he muttered quietly, his face reddening.

"No worries," Rufus said coolly, as he wheeled himself in, Rude following closely behind him. "Our apologies for…interrupting." Reno caught Rude staring at him, and could swear he saw the man laughing behind his ever-present shades.

"Yeah, well," Reno mumbled, coughing awkwardly as Cloud came up beside him. "Rufus," Cloud said plainly, acknowledging the president. "As you probably know…Reno sent for me…and he filled me in a bit about this gang of Sephiroth clones—"

"Remnants," Rufus interrupted. "They're remnants of Sephiroth's will. As far as we can tell, anyway."

"Remnants?" Cloud echoed, inquiringly. "What does that even mean?"

"This is what we know so far," Rufus continued, glancing up at Cloud, although his eyes were completely hidden by his shroud - which, for some reason, irked the swordsman. He didn't trust Rufus to begin with, but with his eyes concealed, the man seemed even more shady to Cloud. "These…remnants, for lack of a better word…seem to have originated from within the Northern Crater. And they seem to have just…materialized out of nowhere."

"They were like…regurgitated from the Lifestream," Reno added. "Something like that, anyway."

Rufus nodded in agreement. "It's a working theory, yes."

"So," Cloud said levelly, folding his arms across his chest as he stared down Rufus. "What do you want from me?"

"We need your insight, Cloud," Rufus replied. "You have an undeniable connection to Sephiroth...and, since these remnants appear to be born of Sephiroth's will...we are interested in any light you might be able to shed on them."

"That's a connection I'd rather forget," Cloud snapped irritably. "Sorry. I just - he took a lot from me, from all of us, and I don't know if I want to go back there. Besides," he continued, frowning, "I don't even know anything about these so-called remnants. The first I've even heard about them, is from Reno just now."

"Interesting," Rufus murmured. "You see, I've already met with their leader - Kadaj. Well, rather - he met with me. Demanding to know the whereabouts of 'Mother' - Jenova, presumably. Kadaj said...that you are their brother. I find that very...curious."

Cloud's eyebrows shot up, expressing surprise. He looked inquiringly at Reno, who shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Their _brother_?" Cloud asked, incredulously. "I don't have any siblings. I don't...I don't get this. At all. I don't know them, I've never even met any of them, so how can they claim to be my brothers? I don't like this one bit."

"That's understandable, Cloud," Reno said quietly and sympathetically. "We're just trying to get to the bottom of this...who these guys really are, and what do they want?"

"It sounds pretty obvious, that they want Jenova, and are plotting something big," Cloud muttered dryly. "Like, oh...I don't know, destroying the planet? That's be my guess. That is, if they're clones - or whatever, of Sephiroth, I mean...that was always his grand plan."

"Interestingly enough," Rufus said quietly, leaning back in his chair, and folding his hands in his lap as he spoke, "I don't believe these three are fully aware of who they are...or what their purpose is. Kadaj himself has said that he has never met Sephiroth, but 'knows of him.'"

"Because I killed Sephiroth," Cloud replied, almost bitterly. "Maybe that's why this Kadaj has never met him."

"Indeed," Rufus replied. "So, Cloud...what do you say? Will you assist us?"

Cloud shrugged indifferently, and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know yet," he replied, somewhat indifferently. "I'd like to know more. Next time this Kadaj...or his cohorts contact you, Rufus, call me. I'd like to hear whatever it is they have to say, then I'll make my decision."

"That's fair enough, I guess," Rufus replied evenly, grasping the arms of his wheelchair, as he made to leave. "Thank you for your time, Cloud. Rude? The door, please." Rude moved swiftly behind Rufus, and opened the door, ushering him back out. As he shut the door behind him, Rude smirked at Reno, and said, "See you later...partner." Reno grinned, and waved Rude off.

The redhead glanced curiously at Cloud, who was still standing in the middle of the room, apparently digesting what Rufus had just told him. He quietly sat back down on the couch, and stretched his long legs out, sighing.

"I don't even know what to make of all of that," Cloud said, finally breaking the brief silence. He joined Reno on the couch, sitting next to him. "The remnants. Have you...seen them, Reno?"

"I have," Reno replied, nodding. "First time Rufus met with them, me and Rude were there too. We weren't about to let the president meet with them alone, you know."

"My head is spinning," Cloud muttered, leaning slightly into Reno. "I just don't know what to think. Sephiroth? Gods." Cloud exhaled a deep breath, and settled into the crook of Reno's shoulder, allowing the Turk to drape an arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't we agree to not _talk_ shop for a while, Cloud," Reno said softly, gently pulling Cloud into his side. "I...um, I don't know how you feel about this, but I...well, what I'm trying to say is...I'm not into one night stands. Despite what you may have heard," he added, chuckling.

"Neither am I," Cloud replied, turning his head to look into Reno's eyes. "In fact...well, this is all kind of new for me. Well, not exactly _brand_ new, but it's...something I haven't done in a while. Being with another man, that is."

"Really?" Reno said, surprised. "Huh. Well...I obviously wasn't your first, but..."

"No, you weren't," Cloud interrupted, sighing. "Zack was."

Reno's eyebrows shot up about a half an inch at this admission. "Zack? You mean Zack _Fair_? Really? Wow, Cloud...I mean, I knew you two were close, but...I had no idea. Man. I'm...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Reno," Cloud murmured, wrapping his right arm around Reno's waist. "He's in a better place now. I know he is. He's with Aerith now..."

"Oh man. Cloud...I wish I had known, man," Reno said sadly. "I mean...you know we tried, right? The Turks...well, Cissnei and Tseng...they tried to save Zack. And me and Rude...we searched for you in the chopper...but we never found you. If anyone failed, it was us," he concluded morosely.

"It was all on me, though," Cloud argued stubbornly. "I...I let him die. I won't ever forgive myself, either."

"No, Cloud!" Reno snapped, his eyes flashing angrily. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault! Dude...the entire fucking Shinra Army went after you guys. How in the fuck were you supposed to fight them off singlehandedly?"

"But I..." Cloud stammered, hesitatingly. "I should have done more. Yeah, I killed Sephiroth...that helped a bit, I guess. To feel like I redeemed myself, for failing to save Zack."

"Well, they say hindsight is twenty-twenty," Reno muttered. He cupped Cloud's chin, forcing the swordsman to look him in the eye. "Look at me, Cloud. It's killing me to hear you beat yourself up like this, especially over something that was beyond your control. I...well, I care about you. I don't like to see you hurting like this."

"Reno," Cloud said quietly, lacing his fingers into Reno's wild red hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm not being fair to you, am I. Sitting here babbling about Zack and my...issues."

He shifted on the couch, and gently kissed Reno on the lips. "I...don't know where this will go, you and I," Cloud continued. "And I don't know what tomorrow will bring...but I do know that I want you, Reno. I want you in my life...I don't want just a one-night stand with you." He kissed Reno again, more roughly this time, his fingers toying with the end of Reno's ponytail.

"Good," Reno murmured as he broke the kiss. "I want that too, Cloud...I don't know where this will go either, yo, but I want to see what happens."

"Want to get out of here?" Cloud asked suddenly, smiling. "I'm really hungry."

Reno laughed. "Yeah. I'm fucking starving, now that you mention it," he replied. The Turk kissed Cloud again, as they both stood up, and made their way to the door. "Where to?" he asked Cloud, as he reached for his hand, clasping it.

"Hmm," Cloud hummed, considering. "I know a good Wutainese place in the city…that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Reno said agreeably. "My car is out back-"

"Fuck your car, Reno," Cloud said firmly, grinning. "We'll take Fenrir."

"Hell yeah!" Reno crowed excitedly. "Can I drive?"

Cloud paused for a moment as they exited Healen, and Reno locked the door behind them. "Um...no," Cloud replied, smirking. "Maybe another time. You can ride bitch for now, though." He laughed as he pulled his keys out of his pants pocket, flipping them playfully in the air. Seizing the opportunity, Reno's fist shot out, quick as anything, and nabbed the keys. He snickered as he dashed outside and down the stairs, running away from Cloud, and toward Fenrir.

"You son of a—Reno, get back here!" Cloud shouted, laughing as he ran after Reno. _I've laughed more in just a few hours with Reno, than I have in a very long time_ , Cloud thought with a smile as he pursued the fleeing Turk. Reno's red ponytail flew out behind him as he sprinted even faster toward Fenrir. Cloud charged forward with a sudden burst of speed, and threw himself at Reno in a flying tackle, knocking him sideways and down to the ground. He straddled Reno, flipping the man over on his back, and gave him a smirk. "So…hand them over, Reno," Cloud commanded, as he tried to grab Reno's wrists to pin them over his head. This proved to be nearly impossible, as Reno squirmed and writhed on the dusty ground, kicking his legs up as he tried to get Cloud off of him.

"Get—off!" Reno hissed, trying to hold back his laughter, and shifting the keys back and forth from one hand to another, trying to keep Cloud from getting to them. Suddenly, Cloud got a gleam in his eye, and leaned down, kissing Reno roughly and catching him off guard. "Mmm," Reno hummed appreciatively, relaxing his grip on the keys as he momentarily forgot about them. Cloud snaked his hand up and around, and snatched the keys out of Reno's hand. Grinning, Cloud stood up and dusted himself off, and pulled his goggles down over his eyes, as he stared down at Reno, who was still lying on the ground.

"You coming?" Cloud asked teasingly, glancing back at Reno as he mounted Fenrir.

"You," Reno said, standing and brushing the dust from his clothing, "are an asshole, Cloud Strife." He cracked a huge smile at Cloud, and sauntered over to Fenrir, taking a seat behind Cloud. Cloud started up the bike, and smiled as he felt Reno's arms encircle him from behind. He then felt Reno lean forward into his back, warm breath tickling his ear. "You did that on purpose, yo," Reno yelled into Cloud's ear, as the motorcycle's engine roared loudly. "You kissed me…just to get the keys away from me!"

Cloud glanced back at Reno and smiled. "That wasn't the only reason!" he shouted back at him; then, he quickly faced forward, and let the throttle out, piloting Fenrir away from Healen, and back toward the city.

* * *

Reno felt his heart thudding through his chest riding on the back of Fenrir, as Cloud navigated from Healen, back toward the city. He never felt so alive as he did just then, the wind whipping his ponytail out behind him; it blew back around on occasion and slapped him in the face, but Reno didn't care. Cloud was driving faster and faster, and Reno couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he wrapped his arms snugly around Cloud's waist. It felt so good, and so right in that moment – just he and Cloud, riding through the wilderness. _Me and Cloud Strife_ , Reno thought happily. _Go figure...never would have thought I'd hook up with him, of all people._

A short time later, the skyline of the city loomed ahead, and Cloud slowed the bike down. He swerved up the highway, and drove into the heart of Edge, taking an exit near the main drag. Cloud quickly navigated the bike through several twisty side streets, and finally reached their destination – a very non-descript looking restaurant.

Cloud cut Fenrir's engine and engaged the kickstand, then dismounted the bike, with Reno following behind him. The pair entered the restaurant, and were quickly seated in a corner booth. It was quiet but not completely dead in the restaurant - they'd just missed the dinner rush by about an hour.

"So what's good here?" Reno asked Cloud, scanning over the menu.

"I like the tuna tartare appetizer...and I like the Wutainese hot pot," Cloud told Reno. "They give you a big tureen of boiling broth, and a platter of meats and vegetables...you kind of cook your own food in the broth."

Reno balked slightly at this, and shook his head. "That sounds good, but dude...I don't cook. Last time I tried, the fire department was called. And Tseng was _pissed_ , since it happened at his condo."

Cloud snickered at this mental picture, then told Reno, "Don't worry. It's not actual cooking, Reno - you just dip the stuff in the broth using chopsticks, and swirl it around until it's hot. You _can_ use chopsticks, can't you?"

"Of course I can," Reno huffed indignantly. "I'm just not allowed near the stove."

Cloud laughed out loud at this, as the server came over to take their order. "I think we'll have the tuna tartare to start, and the hot pot," Cloud told him.

"And a bottle of your best sake," Reno interjected, handing the menus over to the waiter. "Thanks."

"So," Reno said, leaning across the table and grinning. "We are totally ass-backwards, you know."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked absently, sipping on his water.

"I mean," Reno replied steadily, gently grazing his fingers over Cloud's hand, "that we're having our first date after we slept together."

"Oh," Cloud said dumbly, smiling shyly. "Is this... a date, then?" he asked.

"Seems like it to me," Reno said, lacing his fingers with Cloud's. They both stared down at their hands entwined together; then as they looked up at each other, they both locked eyes.

"I thought we were supposed to hate each other?" Cloud commented, bemused. He leaned forward, closer to Reno, feeling unable to break his stare; Reno's eyes were the bluish green of the sea, and Cloud wanted to get lost in them.

"Yeah," Reno replied, smirking. "We're mortal enemies, remember?"

The server then came over with their bottle of sake, and set two small sake cups down in front of both men; he quickly poured the sake into both cups. "Your food will be out shortly," he said quietly. "Will there be anything else for now?"

"No, we're good for now," Cloud told him. "Thanks." He handed Reno a sake cup, and took one for himself. "Well," Cloud continued, raising his cup in a toast. "Here's to..."

"Here's to us. And whatever this...thing is, that we've got going on," Reno finished for him. They clinked their cups together, and downed their sake. "How's that for a half-assed toast?" Reno commented, chuckling.

"Not bad," Cloud replied, smiling. "You know...none of this makes sense. How many times did you and I try to kill each other, Reno?" he asked softly.

"I'd rather not think about that right now, Cloud," Reno murmured. "Yeah...we were just doing our jobs then, you know? I never held anything personal against you, Cloud. But...since you brought it up...all those times we faced each other as enemies...I never could bring myself to kill you. Something made me hold back."

"You did?" Cloud asked quietly, not breaking eye contact with Reno. Just then, the server brought over their food, setting it in front of them. "Thank you," Cloud told the server. "That'll be all for now, thanks."

"Why?" Cloud continued, staring intently at Reno, as they divvied up the appetizer between the both of them, sharing it. "Why'd you hold back, Reno? You're a Turk..."

"I am a Turk, yes," Reno said in between bites of food. "But I'm not without a heart, yo. I guess I must have...felt something for you, back then. That must be why I hesitated."

"But so did I, Reno," Cloud added. "I mean...at one point there were three of us against you...and I know I did injure you, but...I didn't finish you off. And I _could_ have, but I didn't." Cloud felt his flesh crawl, when he realized what he'd just said; had things gone slightly differently, neither one of them would have been sitting with each other right now, eating dinner together.

"I'm glad you didn't, Cloud," Reno said, smirking as he picked up his chopsticks again. "I never would have predicted you and me ending up together like this...but I wouldn't have wanted to miss it for the world, I can tell you that much."

"Yeah," Cloud whispered, suddenly feeling a bit emotional. He picked up his own chopsticks, and turned his attention toward the Wutainese hot pot. "So, ah. This is how you do it, Reno," he told the Turk. "Take the meat or whatever, in your chopsticks - like this - then dunk it in the broth. Leave it there a few minutes until it cooks a bit...then fish it back out. See?"

"Isn't that double dipping, yo?" Reno demanded, smirking. "Gross."

Cloud laughed. "I never thought about that...but, I guess it is double dipping. What? I don't have cooties, Reno..."

"Cloud, about a half an hour ago, you had your tongue down my throat," Reno replied dryly, grinning. "Obviously I don't have a problem swapping spit with you, I was _joking_ , yo."

"Oh," Cloud replied, chuckling. "I guess it's not an issue, then." They continued eating in companionable silence, pausing every now and then to exchange quiet banter and conversation. Soon, their dishes were empty, the bottle of sake was drained, and it seemed the evening was coming to an end.

"Want me to bring you back to your car, Reno?" Cloud asked him, as they paid their dining check. "Or I can bring you to your apartment now, and we'll get your car tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter to me," Reno said, shrugging; but secretly hoping he could somehow lure Cloud back to his apartment that evening. "You heading back to Seventh Heaven?" he asked, knowing that Cloud still had an apartment there on the second floor.

"No," Cloud replied stonily. "I haven't stayed there in months. I've been sleeping in the church...Aerith's church." They were now outside the restaurant, having paid their bill, and Reno spun around to stare at Cloud, not quite believing what he'd heard. He placed his hands on Cloud's shoulders, staring him in the eye. "What the fuck are you talking about, Cloud?" he asked. "Did you move out of Tifa's?"

"Yes and no," Cloud replied, sighing. "I...I just can't be with her anymore. I tried to make it work, I really did. The kids...they look up to me, you know. So I felt like I had to stay. But I'm not happy with her. I'm not sure I ever was. Gods, I am so fucking selfish," Cloud muttered, breaking away from Reno as he stared down at Fenrir.

Reno walked up behind Cloud, and put an arm around him. "You're coming with me, and you're staying at my place tonight," he stated firmly. "No, don't look at me like that, Cloud," Reno said pleadingly, as Cloud gave him a sideways glance. "I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything like that. Well...I mean, that'd be nice, really," he said, grinning. "But no, really. I want you to stay with me tonight, Cloud. Please...I don't want to think about you sleeping in that church all alone. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself and shit, but I just-"

"Did I ever tell you, Reno," Cloud murmured, as he moved in closer to Reno and grabbed him by his lapels, pulling him into his chest. "...that you talk too much." He leaned in and kissed Reno tenderly. The Turk's hands wandered over Cloud's ass and up his backside, as he leaned into the kiss, slowly pulling away as he caught Cloud's bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging on it gently.

"Yeah," Reno replied breathlessly, kissing Cloud again quickly. "You _have_ mentioned that."

"I have to warn you, Reno," Cloud continued, sighing tiredly. "I'll have to tell Tifa...about us, eventually. She's probably going to hate both of us..."

"I can handle it, yo," Reno replied. "Seriously. Let's just worry about that tomorrow, okay?" Cloud nodded, and they both walked over to where Fenrir was parked. Cloud straddled the bike, as Reno got on behind him. "You didn't try to steal my keys this time," Cloud commented teasingly, as he half-turned in his seat to regard Reno.

"Nah," Reno replied, grinning easily. "I kind of like having your ass in between my legs like this," he said, leering at Cloud. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Cloud, and kissed him on the back of his neck. "Let's go home, babe," he whispered.

"Yeah," Cloud murmured, mostly to himself, as he started up the bike. "Home," he repeated, as he drove off. The word suddenly felt as if it had a different, more hopeful meaning to Cloud.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Um...well, there was SUPPOSED to be a lemon in this chapter, but I got carried away with more Reno/Cloud sap. What can I say, I can't resist! Lemon to come in chapter 3...since Cloud's staying the night at Reno's and all. *wink wink* :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Lemon, language, Reno. The usual triumvirate. :)

* * *

Reno was true to his word, and didn't try to get into Cloud's pants – in fact, he even offered his king-size bed to Cloud, and insisted he'd sleep on the couch. When Cloud pointed out the obvious – by saying, "hello, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked, or anything" – Reno relented, and nervously invited Cloud to join him in his bed. The Turk couldn't quite figure out why he was so nervous about this, either. _We just had sex, after all_ , he thought. _Why does this feel like something huge?_

 _Because it **is** kind of huge. This is more than just a romp on the couch, _ Reno realized. _Cloud's here with me, in **my** bed – and he wants to be._

"Shit just got serious all of a sudden," Reno blurted quietly, not realizing he'd voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Huh?" Cloud said distractedly, sitting on the edge of the bed, not quite hearing what Reno had said.

"Nothing," Reno muttered quickly. "Hey, um….I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home, yo. Beer in the fridge…I might have actual food somewhere in the kitchen, if you're hungry. Well, chips and stuff."

"Okay," Cloud replied, laying across the width of the bed and stretching out, as he kicked his boots off. "Ahh..." he groaned, stretching out his legs and arms. "I'm sore," he stated simply.

"Did I do that to you?" Reno asked, smirking. He rummaged through the closet outside his bathroom, searching for bath towels.

"Maybe," Cloud replied, grinning. "I did a lot of riding around today, too. Hey…thanks for letting me crash here, Reno. Sleeping in the church…well, it's peaceful there, true…but it gets kind of old after a while."

"I can imagine," Reno replied. He tossed a bath towel over to Cloud. "Here", he said. "In case you want a shower."

"Yeah, I could use one," Cloud murmured. He raised an eyebrow at Reno and grinned. "Can I join you?" he asked shyly.

Reno grinned widely. "Sure," he replied. "In the interest of conserving hot water, of course. Bathroom's this way," Reno said, waving Cloud along toward the ensuite bathroom.

"Like I give a shit about saving the hot water," Reno growled, shoving Cloud against the shut bathroom door, and kissing him roughly. "Mmm. You don't know what you do to me, Cloud," he murmured.

"I think I do, Reno," Cloud replied, panting slightly. "Kind of like what you do to me." The lust-filled tension between the two was palpable as hands wandered, groped, and explored each other; Cloud pushed Reno off of him, and steered him into the shower, shutting the curtain behind them. Leaning over, he quickly turned the water on, and pulled Reno underneath the shower head, letting the water cascade over them both.

"We still have our clothes on," Reno pointed out, although he didn't seem overly concerned with this as he ran his hands up inside Cloud's shirt, and ground his crotch into him.

"Details," muttered Cloud, groaning as he felt Reno's erection poking into his own. He slowly kissed Reno under the hot spray, as he removed the Turk's shirt, now drenched with water. Sopping wet clothes were quickly shed, and thrown into a heavy pile toward the back of the bathtub.

The two of them were now stark naked, and stood underneath the spray of hot water, kissing and groping without stopping. If the world somehow ended outside of Reno's bathroom at that moment, the two would have been completely, blissfully oblivious.

"Ungh," Reno grunted, his tongue snaking into Cloud's mouth as he pulled him directly underneath the showerhead, hooking a leg around Cloud and grinding on him. Reno ran his hands up and down Cloud's slippery-wet back and shoulder muscles, feeling Cloud's hardness poking into his own.

Breaking the kiss, Reno breathed heavily, slicking his water-laden bangs out of his eyes. "I bet I look like a wet rat, yo," he commented, chuckling.

Cloud shook his head. "No," he replied slowly, reaching up and running both hands through the long, wet ropes of hair. "I like your hair down, Reno," Cloud said softly, lowering his head to nibble along Reno's collarbone.

"Oh, Gaia, Cloud," Reno murmured. "That…feels good. You feel…so good."

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed inquisitively. He removed himself from Reno's neck, and touched his damp forehead to Reno's. "I want you, Reno," he whispered.

"Yeah… well, I've got plans for _you_ , right now," Reno said teasingly, pushing Cloud back against the tiled wall. "Hey…Cloud? Know how you keep saying I talk too much?"

"Yeah," Cloud muttered, wondering if Reno actually had a point to his rambling. "What about it?"

"I think I've found a solution," Reno replied, grinning as he lowered himself to his knees in front of Cloud. "It might help if I kept something in my mouth…" Reno's voice trailed off, as he closed his mouth around Cloud's shaft. Cloud groaned as he stepped back slightly, hitting the back of his head against the tiled shower wall. "Ow," he muttered softly. "Reno…" Looking down, Cloud saw Reno's head bobbing up and down as he deep-throated him, the water cascading over Reno's waist length hair that now swirled about him, as the hot water rained down upon them both.

Cloud took a deep breath, then exhaled, as he gazed down at Reno. It occurred to him that the sight of Reno taking him like that, submissively and on his knees, with his hair soaking wet and plastered to his body, just might be the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Shit," Cloud muttered, slipping back against the cold ceramic tiles, his legs started to go slack as he sank down. He took his hands and placed them on Reno's shoulder blades in an attempt to steady himself, as the Turk kept sucking on Cloud without stopping. It _was_ rather quiet when Reno's mouth was otherwise occupied, Cloud thought, smiling. He idly wondered if they'd ever get around to washing themselves before the hot water ran out. Then, he wondered why he should even care about such trivialities.

Suddenly, Reno sped up his pace slightly, fisting and stroking the shaft; he felt Cloud's body tense, as fingers burrowed themselves in the Turk's nest of wet hair. "Oh gods, Reno," Cloud mumbled, his eyes tightly shut as he threw his head back, his orgasm imminent. He placed a hand on what he thought was the side wall of the shower, but it was actually the shower curtain. Cloud inadvertently pulled on it, several shower curtain rings snapping off and flying out as he spilled his load into Reno's mouth.

"Holy fuck," Cloud muttered, his legs feeling almost completely numb as he came. He slid down the wall of the shower, sitting on the now-sodden pile of clothing that they'd discarded in the bathtub. "I…um, my clothes. They're wet," Cloud observed, retrieving a pair of waterlogged jeans from where he was sitting.

"I'll have to throw 'em in the dryer," Reno said, as he stood up from his kneeling position. "Guess that means you'll have to stay naked for a while, right?" He grinned as he reached around Cloud, retrieving a bottle of shampoo from the tub shelf.

"Reno," Cloud said hoarsely, shakily attempting to stand. "Come here." He pulled the Turk to him, and took the shampoo bottle from his hands. "Turn around," he said quietly.

"Uh-oh," Reno said, as he complied, and turned his back to Cloud. "Are you going to drop the soap now, and tell me to pick it up?" he joked, snickering.

"No, you jackass," Cloud replied, grinning. "I'm going to wash your hair," he said, pouring a generous glop of shampoo into his hand.

"Oh, good," Reno purred, leaning back into Cloud's hands, moaning as he felt fingers massaging and lathering the shampoo into his scalp. "Ahh," he murmured happily. "That feels so…relaxing. I might fall asleep right here, yo." Reno shut his eyes tightly, and stepped under the spray of hot water to rinse off. "Your turn," he said, turning to Cloud, smirking. "Dude, your hair stays like that even wet?" Reno suddenly observed, as he noticed Cloud's wet hair springing up into its usual spikes.

"Yeah, it just does that," Cloud replied, grinning. "I can't control it, at all." He turned his back to Reno, who was standing back, ready and waiting to shampoo Cloud. The blond leaned back, yawning. "Gods, Reno," Cloud murmured. "I think you wore me out."

"Seriously?" Reno asked, his fingers making rubbing in gentle circles across Cloud's scalp. "Sorry about that…"

"No," Cloud protested. "Don't be sorry…I'm certainly not! It's been a long day, though….tired now. Mmm…that feels good. I think that's making me tired, actually."

"Fuck!" Reno yelped suddenly. "Hot water's gone, yo. Rinse fast, it's about to get really fucking cold." Cloud scrambled underneath the showerhead, and both men rapidly soaped themselves up and rinsed off before the water turned into an icy blast.

"Shit, that's cold!" Cloud exclaimed, as he wrapped himself in a bath towel.

"Yeah, well," Reno replied. "We were in there for like an hour, you know."

"Really, were we?" Cloud asked as he toweled his hair dry. Reno nodded, grinning. "Yup." He vigorously toweled himself off, and finger-combed his hair, whipping his head around so quickly that his flying nest of hair hit Cloud unexpectedly in the face.

"Ow!" Cloud exclaimed, rubbing his eyes and chuckling. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, yo," Reno said sheepishly. "I forget how long it is, sometimes…since I usually tie it back."

"That's a real shame," Cloud said softly, touching his fingers to a few wet strands. "You should wear it down more, you know. I like it."

"Hmm," Reno murmured, smiling. "I'll keep that in mind. Um, let me wring out our stuff…and throw it in the dryer," he said, as he gathered the wet clothing in a pile, and threw it into a nearby laundry basket. "If you need pajamas…I've got some sleep pants in the middle drawer over there," he told Cloud, pointing at his dresser in the adjoining bedroom.

"Okay, thanks," Cloud said, wrapping the bath towel around his waist.

"Be right back," Reno told him, as he departed with the laundry basket full of wet clothing. He made his way to the washer and dryer, hidden in a small laundry closet off of the kitchen, and threw everything quickly into the dryer. Slamming it shut, he turned it on, then quickly ran back into the bedroom, only to find Cloud already in bed - and he appeared to be falling asleep already.

Reno quickly pulled on a pair of sleep pants, and shivered as he slid under the bed covers, spooning himself behind Cloud, who was turned over on his side. "Good night, Cloud," Reno whispered softly into his lover's ear, as he gave him a soft kiss on his neck.

Cloud groaned slightly, and shifted and yawned before replying. "G'night Reno..." Cloud murmured, his voice trailing off as sleep fully took over. Reno closed his eyes and smiled, curling an arm around Cloud as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Someone was in danger; Cloud knew it, before he even knew what the danger was. Some instinct told him to arm himself before investigating further. The swordsman unsheathed his weapon, and got into a defensive stance as he moved on. Wherever he was, it was dark, and he appeared to be alone. There was an unmistakable gloom over the place; almost as if it reeked of death.

Cloud moved on, down a long corridor, dimly lit through the side windows by the breaking light of dawn. He clung to the cold, gray walls of granite, inching along, not seeing anything.

" _Too late, Cloud_ ," came a taunting voice. " _You're always too late. You couldn't save Zack, you couldn't save Aerith…and now, you won't save Reno_."

" _Sephiroth_!" Cloud shouted into the darkness. " _I know that's you…show yourself_!" Cloud suddenly heard a rolling sound along the floor; it almost sounded like a bowling ball being thrown down an alley. It stopped, and something heavy hit Cloud's boot. He looked down at his feet, horror-struck, as he stared into Reno's lifeless, unseeing eyes. It was the Turk's decapitated head; the flowing red hair that Cloud loved was matted and sticky with blood.

Cloud sank to his knees, sobbing, and did something he'd never done before in his life. He screamed.

Reno jerked awake at the sound. "Cloud! _Cloud_!" he shouted, shaking the still-sleeping blond, who was muttering gibberish and thrashing his arms, nearly hitting Reno in the face. "Wake UP, Cloud, you're dreaming!" He sat on top of Cloud and straddled him, shaking him violently by the shoulders. "Wake the fuck up, Cloud!" he yelled.

"What…" Cloud murmured, confused, scratching his head as he sat up. "What the hell happened?" He touched his face, and felt the fresh tears staining his cheeks. "Gods," he said, as he began to remember his dream. "Oh gods," he moaned. "What a fucking awful nightmare. Reno…Reno, are you okay?" he asked, touching the Turks' face.

"I'm fine, Cloud," Reno assured him. "I'm here, you're here, and we're both fine. Dude…what the hell was that about? You fucking screamed like nothing I've ever heard before in my life-" He was cut off by Cloud kissing him almost violently, and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I don't want to lose you, Reno," Cloud said hoarsely, shaking. He tried to steady his trembling by gripping tightly on to Reno.

"You won't lose me, Cloud!" Reno insisted. "Gods, what happened? In your dream, what happened?"

"It's better that I don't tell you, Cloud replied, sighing. "Trust me, though – it was bad."

"Tell me," Reno said pleadingly, sandwiching one of Cloud's hands in between his own. "You can tell me anything…"

"It was just bad," Cloud replied curtly. "Can't we just leave it at that?"

"It's fine," Reno replied, pulling the bed covers over them both. "I won't push you, Cloud." He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling, as Cloud settled himself down, laying his head in the curve of Reno's shoulder. Cloud hooked an arm and a leg around Reno, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I just – I don't want to tell you what happened in my dream, because I—"

"Because something happened to me in the dream, right?" Reno interrupted, kissing the top of Cloud's head. "Shh, it's okay. I get it."

"How'd you guess?" Cloud asked, sounding surprised. "Yeah, it was—I won't go into details, because I'd like to forget. But yeah. Something bad happened to you, Reno…and I couldn't do anything, and that – that's what scared me. And everything's happening so fast between us…"

"That's not a bad thing though, right?" Reno asked, grazing his fingers up and down Cloud's back. "I know it's something neither one of us expected to happen, really…but I have no regrets so far. None at all."

"Me neither," Cloud said, agreeing. "Reno, I'm—"

_I'm falling in love with you._

_Too soon. Too soon to say it,_ Cloud fretted. _But I think maybe he knows. Just…maybe._

"Yeah," Reno said quietly. "Yeah," he repeated. _I love you too._

"Let's get some sleep," Reno finally said. "The sun ain't even up yet – it is way too fucking early to be awake."

"Agreed," Cloud replied, yawning, as he tightened his arms around Reno. The dream still shook him – he needed to feel Reno's warmth, to touch him, in order to make sure all was well. Sleep soon took over once again, but this time, Cloud slept fitfully, comforted by Reno's arms wrapped around him.

* * *

When dawn finally broke, Reno woke to find Cloud still curled into his side, and still asleep. He craned his neck around, hoping he didn't wake Cloud with his movement, and smiled when he saw the peaceful look on the blond's face. _Glad he finally got some sleep_ , Reno thought _. I still wonder what that dream of his was all about._

Reno lay there for several minutes, wide awake and desperately wanting a cigarette, yet not willing to move and rouse his sleeping lover. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but his racing thoughts wouldn't allow that. Reno began to wonder, too, about the remnants, and Kadaj's claim that Cloud was somehow a brother to the remnants. _That can't be possible,_ Reno thought dismissively.

"Frrrmm," Cloud mumbled, stirring in his sleep. He stretched, and slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he looked up at Reno in a bleary-eyed stare.

"Hey," Cloud said quietly, smiling.

"Hey," Reno answered. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I did," Cloud replied, yawning. "Finally. It helped…having you right here, I think."

"Feels like we just fit together, doesn't it," Reno observed. "Cloud?" _I should tell him…I definitely should tell him…_

"Yeah?" Cloud replied. He rested his chin on Reno's chest, and gazed up at him.

"You, ah…want to go see Tifa today, right?" Reno asked nervously. _Fucking coward,_ he chastised himself. _Why didn't you tell him!_

"I have to see her, yeah," Cloud answered. "And I'm going to tell her, Reno…about us. I think she knows that it never would have worked between me and her…she just doesn't want to admit it. Or she can't admit it."

"Want to talk about it?" Reno asked quietly. "Not—I mean, I don't mean to pry, or anything—"

"No, it's okay, Reno," Cloud replied, sighing. "I'm with _you_ now…so you should know this, anyway. Tifa and I…well, we did try to make a go of it, as you know. After I defeated Sephiroth, she was all over me to move in with her. And so I did…but it felt weird, even though I wanted to be with her. Or I thought I did, anyway. I insisted on my own apartment from the start, though - I don't even know why I did…but Tifa didn't like that, for starters."

"I would imagine not," Reno said dryly. "Did she know? About you and Zack, I mean."

"She did," Cloud replied, nodding. "Said she understood, she was sorry for my loss…you know. That sort of thing."

"Reno?" Cloud continued, sitting up in the bed. "I just couldn't do it. I mean, I couldn't _do_ it."

"Oh," Reno said, knowing what Cloud meant, but not quite knowing how to respond. "Uh…so, what happened?"

"Well, she got mad," Cloud replied sadly. "Said I was too wrapped up in myself, too distant…and that's why I couldn't…you know. Gods, this is embarrassing..." he groaned.

"I, uh…hate to point out the obvious, Cloud," Reno interrupted, smirking. "But, um…you didn't have any difficulty with me."

Cloud nodded. "Exactly my point," he said. "And I tried to tell her, too. I literally came out to her one day and said, 'Tifa, seriously…I'm gay.' She just like…laughed it off. Said that I was with her now, and that was all that mattered. That Zack was my past, and she...was my present, and my future."

"But what about what _you_ want, Cloud?" Reno asked sadly. "Doesn't that matter?"

"Not to her," Cloud said bitterly. "Oh, it's not her fault, Reno. Not totally. I mean…Tifa is my best friend. She really is. I just can't pretend to be someone I'm not. So I started staying in the church a few months ago. To get away from…all of that. I haven't been fair to everyone, though. The kids…"

"They're not _your_ kids though, Cloud," Reno said. "Marlene – she's Barret's daughter, so where the fuck is he, anyway?"

"Out prospecting for oil," Cloud replied, rolling his eyes. "Trust me, Reno – I know. I've had this conversation with Tifa before – that she should confront Barret, tell him to step up a bit—"

"And then there's Denzel, too," Reno said quietly. "No parents. And it's my fault his family's gone…when I blew up the pillar..."

"I know that, Reno," Cloud interrupted. He inched up and raised his head, pressing his lips gently to Reno's. "I know. I've thought about that too…and you know, I we all made some stupid choices back then. I know I did with AVALANCHE...just to make a damned buck. And you—well, you were just following orders…"

'"Yeah," Reno said bitterly, choking out a dry laugh. "Just following orders. Famous last words…I mean, you - you were just trying to survive. What the hell's my excuse? 'Because Tseng told me?""

"Weren't we all just trying to survive, back then?" Cloud insisted. "I mean...a lot of people died at my hands too...I blew up two fucking Mako reactors!"

"Well, we both suck, then, don't we," Reno said bitterly. "I just don't know how I can atone...for wiping out an entire fucking sector, you know? Fuck, man. Killing all those people...just to get at AVALANCHE? That was not a well-thought out plan," he remarked dryly.

"We're going in circles here, Reno," Cloud sighed. "Hey…if I promise not to blame myself for Zack and Aerith dying…will you just go a little easier on yourself? Please."

"I guess I can try to do that," Reno replied, attempting a smile. "I'm gonna have a smoke now. Thanks." Reno sat up and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, then leaned back over, quickly kissing Cloud.

"Thanks for what?" Cloud asked, stretching as he sat up on the bed.

"For listening," Reno replied, lighting up his cigarette as he headed to the small balcony off his apartment to smoke. "I've...never really talked about that shit with anyone. Other than the company shrink," he said, smirking. "It helps, you know?"

"Yeah," Cloud said softly, running his fingers through his hair as he got out of bed. "I know." He smiled as he watched Reno's figure retreating toward the balcony.

* * *

Several hours later, Reno and Cloud had gotten themselves showered and dressed, and they grabbed a quick breakfast at the corner donut shop, and, thankfully, filled up on coffee. The hot beverage almost seemed to have life-giving qualities for Reno; he was barely through his second to-go cup, standing outside of the donut shop having a smoke, and waiting for Cloud to join him. Reno bounced up and down on the balls of his feet; he was ready now, for whatever the day would bring. _Caffeine, sugar, and nicotine_ , Reno thought, with a bemused grin. _That's my kind of trifecta._

He glanced up quickly as Cloud finally emerged from the donut shop. "What took you so long, babe?" Reno asked. "Hey…what's in that bag?" he said, nodding at the small bakery bag clutched in Cloud's hand.

"More donuts," Cloud replied, grinning. "For later. You were right, Reno…this place _is_ good." He placed the bakery bag in the leather satchel on the back of Fenrir, parked out front.

"Did you get me some jelly-filled?" Reno demanded, stubbing out his cigarette. "I like those. But the big ones, yo, not those tiny shits."

"Yes, Reno," Cloud replied, grinning, and quickly kissing the Turk. "I noticed they were your favorite when you ate three of them in a row…so I got you a few more."

"Rockin'," Reno replied, smiling. "Well…guess we're off to pay Tifa a visit now?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, a bit grimly, mounting Fenrir. "Not looking forward to this…but it's got to be done. You sure you want to come with me, Reno? You don't have to…"

"I do have to," Reno stubbornly insisted. "We're in this together, right? So…I'm going. Don't argue with me, either." He smirked at Cloud, winking as he got on the back of the bike behind Cloud.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it," Cloud said sarcastically, chuckling. He started up the bike, and pulled his goggles down, as they set off toward Seventh Heaven. It was just after the breakfast rush, so Cloud hoped he'd have a moment or two alone with Tifa, to talk.

* * *

After a short, ten-minute bike ride, Cloud and Reno pulled up in front of Seventh Heaven, parking off of the sidewalk. Glancing up, Cloud saw Tifa meet his gaze through the front window; no doubt, the sound of Fenrir's engine had given away his presence. She dropped her bar towel on the counter, and ran out to the front door to greet Cloud.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed as she flung open the door, throwing herself on Cloud's neck, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been? I've been so worried…you haven't answered your phone….not that you ever did, really," she admonished him.

"Yeah, I know," Cloud replied. He suddenly felt very tired, the weight of what he knew he had to tell Tifa suddenly felt like a huge burden. Tifa suddenly seemed to notice Reno standing behind Cloud. "Oh, hi Reno," she said to the Turk, smiling slightly. "Didn't see you there. Did…you come with Cloud?"

Reno held back a snicker as his mind flashed back to the day before, when he and Cloud were naked and pressed together on the couch at Healen. "Yeah. We, uh….came together," he replied, biting his lip.

"Oh," Tifa said indifferently. "Come in, both of you! Want breakfast? We're changing over to lunch soon, but I might be able to make you guys some eggs…"

"That's okay Teef, thanks anyway," Cloud replied. "We just had donuts….maybe just some coffee?"

"Donuts?" Tifa sniffed, as she poured coffee into two mugs. "That's hardly a nutritious breakfast."

"I _like_ donuts," Reno said stubbornly, to nobody in particular.

"Yeah," Cloud added. "There's a really good place near Reno's apartment…"

Tifa paused as she poured, and looked up curiously at Cloud. "What were you doing at Reno's apartment?" she inquired, suddenly suspicious.

"Well…that's what I want to talk to you about, Tifa," Cloud said nervously, looking around him to see how full the restaurant was. There were about six patrons sitting quietly at tables; not ideal, but Cloud couldn't be too picky about this sort of thing at this point, anyway. "I…Reno and I…well, we're kind of dating now."

Tifa's fist flexed so tightly around the handle of the coffee pot, that her knuckles turned white. She quietly turned around, and set the coffee pot back on its burner. "You. And Reno," she said icily. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, Cloud."

"I'm not, Tifa," Cloud said. "Please…don't be angry with me…neither one of us expected this to happen…" he said guiltily, glancing over at Reno.

"Did you fuck him?" Tifa snapped at Reno. "Well? Did you?"

"I, uh…" Reno stammered. _Well, technically, Cloud fucked **me**_ , he thought, but wisely decided not to say this out loud. "That's, uh...kind of personal…"

"Personal? _Personal_?" Tifa shrieked angrily. A few diners turned their heads in the direction of the noise. "How's this for personal? I waited by the phone every night for the past few months, hoping you'd return at least one of my calls. I have two kids living with me who wonder, gee – where is uncle Cloud? Doesn't he love us anymore?"

"Tifa, I—" Cloud began, but was quickly cut off by another angry outburst from Tifa.

"I'm not finished," she snapped. "And what about me? What about us? You told me you loved me, you fucking bastard—"

"I _do_ love you, Tifa," Cloud interrupted. He felt his temples pounding, and he was beginning to get angry himself. "You're my friend, and we've been through hell together-but I swear to Gaia, you were so wrapped up in wanting some picture-perfect life with me…you never stopped for one minute to ask what I wanted. And I've tried to tell you, why I couldn't commit, but you wouldn't stop to fucking listen to me-"

"It doesn't matter what you want, Cloud," Tifa snapped. "We have a family now."

"Tifa, shut up for a minute, and listen to me! Damn it!" Cloud snapped angrily. He leaned forward on the bar, lowering his voice. "I tried to make it work with you, Gaia knows I tried – but you know, there's a good reason I couldn't. And I've been trying to tell you all these years, but you just won't listen. I'm GAY, Tifa. It's not you…"

"Don't you even dare," Tifa spat, wagging a finger in Cloud's face, "give me that 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit, Cloud Strife! Gods, you're so fucking selfish!"

"Listen to yourself, Tifa!" Reno interrupted angrily. Cloud and Tifa both fell silent, as they turned to look at the Turk. "Seriously! You're telling Cloud he's selfish…the man is trying to tell you he's _not into women_ , and you won't fucking hear him. So who's the selfish one here, really?"

"Get the hell out of my restaurant," Tifa said stonily. She suddenly left the bar, and dashed up the back stairs, toward the apartments.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Reno wondered, irritably. "Come on, Cloud…we'd better go…before she gets back..."

"I lost my best friend," Cloud muttered glumly. "She's never going to forgive me….gods, I knew she'd be angry, but I had no idea she'd be _this_ angry…"

Suddenly Tifa reappeared, with two duffel bags, and three paperback books. "Here," she hissed, as she began chucking the items at Cloud. "Take all your shit, and get out." Her voice began increasing in decibels, but she was so caught up in her anger, she didn't seem to realize it. "This is all your stuff. Just take everything and go…now you can go and fuck Reno all you want!" she screamed. The few diners left in the restaurant raised their heads, shocked expressions lining their faces. One man paused in eating his breakfast; the forkful of food hovered in front of his open mouth, as he stared disbelieving at Tifa.

Cloud shrugged, and began gathering up his items. "Fine by me," he muttered quietly.

"Oh gods," Tifa murmured, suddenly mortified. She put her hands to her face, and began sobbing. "I can't believe...in front of all these people, my customers...shit..."

"Tifa, please—" Cloud said quietly. He tried to touch her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Just…go, Cloud," Tifa said, choking back a sob. "Please."

"I don't want to lose you, Tifa," Cloud replied steadily. "You're my best friend."

"Yeah, well," Tifa replied unvenly. "Just…just _don_ 't, Cloud. I need to be alone now. Please."

Cloud sighed, and picked up the items that had been thrown at him. "I'm so sorry, Tifa," he muttered. "I tried to be everything you wanted…but I failed. I'm not good at pretending to be someone I'm not…I'm sorry I let you down." He exited the restaurant, Reno following behind him.

Both let out a huge exhalation of air as the door shut behind them. "Here's your books," Reno said quietly, handing them to Cloud. "I'm sorry, yo. I know you didn't want things to end up that way…"

"To say the least," Cloud replied bitterly. He secured his duffel bags to the back of Fenrir, and got on the bike, placing his head in his hands. "I've ruined everything. Maybe she's right, I _am_ being selfish..."

Reno slid on the seat behind Cloud, and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He kissed Cloud lightly on the cheek. "You're not selfish, Cloud," Reno told him. "By being true to who you are...that's not selfish. You're one of the most selfless people I know...and I bet that's the first time you did anything just for you, am I right?"

Cloud nodded, sniffling. "Maybe," he replied. "I guess so. Let's just go," he said, inserting his keys into the ignition. "I've got to bring you back to your car at Healen, Reno. And it looks like I'll have to find a new place to live now."

Reno hugged Cloud tightly, and felt his face warm as he worked up the nerve to ask his next question. "Stay with me, Cloud?" Reno said, as Cloud started the bike, and took off, crossing several city blocks in just seconds, he was driving so fast.

"What?" Cloud shouted, turning in his seat to try and hear Reno. "What did you say?"

"I said," Reno yelled, "you can stay with me! At my place!"

Cloud slowed the bike down and came to a stop down one of the side streets near the outskirts of Edge. He turned the key back, cutting the motor so he could hear Reno more clearly. "You...really?" he said, uncertainly, turning all the way around in his seat. "Did I hear you right? You'd let me stay with you? Temporarily?"

"Temporarily...or, even longer than that, if you want," Reno replied, gazing into Cloud's eyes. "Cloud...I'm falling for you, and falling hard, yo. I don't even know how it happened, you know...like you said, it doesn't make sense, you and me-"

"You talk too much, Reno," Cloud muttered, drawing Reno into him for a kiss. He raked his fingers through Reno's hair, their kiss deepening. When they broke the kiss, Cloud rested his forehead against Reno's, and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I feel the same way, Reno," Cloud said quietly. "You and I...yeah, maybe we don't make sense, but maybe it's not _supposed_ to make sense. But I want this, Reno. I do. You…make me feel real again."

"Yeah," Reno said quietly, swallowing hard. "Gods, Cloud…I'm so glad you came to Healen yesterday." He grinned and kissed Cloud softly; each of them melting into a tender embrace that neither wanted to end.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to herradurra1 for help with the Tifa-goes-batshit-crazy scene. And...erm, sorry to anyone who likes Tifa. XD But I kind of had to write her that way, as a complete shrew, to make it work. But hopefully the two friends will patch things up eventually, right? Right.
> 
> And of course Reno is addicted to oversized jelly donuts. It just makes SENSE. My old apartment was across from a donut shop, a bar, and a liquor store - god, why the hell did I move? Anyway, they had these big-ass, oversized jelly donuts. Mmm, I miss them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud leaves one life behind and begins another; and a mysterious affliction begins to make its presence known, drawing Reno and Cloud even closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Cloud-angst, lemon, language, Reno. Graphic sex within, you have been warned!

Cloud felt all at once lighter in mood, but at the same time, he was heavy-hearted. The altercation with Tifa saddened him; yet, Reno's sudden declaration made him smile as he drove Fenrir back to Reno's apartment. Smiling just wasn't something the stoic swordsman did too frequently, but he found himself doing so more in just the past twenty-four hours, than he had in years. _Reno_ , he thought contentedly. _It's Reno. Being with him just makes me...happy._

Cloud felt the Turk's forearms around his waist tighten, as he piloted Fenrir back through the city streets, taking the newly built highway out of Edge. Cloud smiled, and took one hand off of the handlebars to gently rub Reno's hands positioned around his ribcage. Reno responded in kind by leaning his cheek against Cloud's muscled back, murmuring something unintelligible over the roar of Fenrir's engine. Soon, they were on the outskirts of Edge, heading back toward Healen to retrieve Reno's car.

Reno leaned into Cloud as he felt the bike accelerate. He'd done some motorcycle riding, but Reno had never ridden _quite_ as fast as Cloud was now driving. Despite the ridiculous speeds Cloud was attaining on Fenrir, Reno realized he never felt safer, as he did while riding with Cloud. The only time he felt more at home, more in his own element, was when he was piloting one of the Shinra helicopters. _Have to fly Cloud in the 'copter sometime_ , Reno thought. The Turk was starting to see very quickly, why Cloud enjoyed riding his motorcycle as much as he did; Reno wondered if Cloud would enjoy riding in a helicopter with him.

Soon thereafter, Healen came into view, and Cloud slowed the bike down, coming to a full stop next to Reno's car. Cloud idled the engine, and Reno reluctantly got down from Fenrir, fishing in his pants pocket for his car keys.

"Meet you back home?" Reno inquired nervously, wondering if he was pushing Cloud too soon, too fast. _Gods_ , he fretted. _I just told Cloud that I love him, and then I suggest that he move in with me. Way to be subtle, Turk._

"Yeah," Cloud replied, frowning. "I'm wondering what to do about my business, though. I mean…I can run my delivery service out of anywhere, really. But now I don't have access to my office…I had that small room at Seventh Heaven that I was using for the business. Nothing fancy…just a supply closet, really, with a fax and a telephone…and my computer."

"Shit," Reno said, suddenly remembering. "Sorry, man. We'll figure something out, though, right?"

"I hope so," Cloud said, sighing dejectedly. He suddenly remembered that he'd have to return to Seventh Heaven in order to retrieve a few more of his items – namely, the laptop computer that Cloud mostly used for his business.

"Well, I guess I should be glad Tifa didn't throw my laptop at me," Cloud commented bitterly. "But I'll have to go back and get it, at some point. "

"You okay?" Reno asked Cloud, touching his cheek. "That…kind of sucked just now, with Tifa. I've never seen her that pissed…"

"Yeah, well," Cloud interrupted, as he sat back slightly on the bike. "I suppose I deserved some of that…to a point…"

"No, you didn't deserve any of that," Reno snapped angrily. His expression softened a bit as he went on. "Seriously. I mean, I hope she'll cool down eventually…I know her friendship means a lot to you, but she was not fucking fair to you just now, dude. At all."

"I know," Cloud sighed. "Thank Gaia I have you, Reno," he said quietly. The Turk smiled down at Cloud, and moved in for a tender kiss. Cloud pulled Reno in tightly, crushing his lips to his own. He steered Reno toward the front of Fenrir's seat, and guided Reno into hooking a leg over the seat so he could straddle it. The two were now face to face, seated on Fenrir, and locked in a tight embrace. Cloud crested his hands up and down Reno's back, sliding them up inside his leather jacket as he parted Reno's lips with his tongue.

The Turk groaned at the sensation, and responded by joining his tongue to Cloud's as they kissed. "Cloud," Reno moaned. "I—I won't be able to drive my fucking car, if we keep this up," he cautioned him.

"So?" Cloud teased, kissing Reno along the side of his neck. "Oh Gaia, Cloud," Reno groaned. Cloud suddenly paused and sat up straight in Fenrir's seat. "Guess I'll see you at home, then," he said huskily.

Reno's face was blotchy and red as he attempted to catch his breath. He slid off of the seat of Fenrir, and stood shakily next to Cloud, glaring at him slightly. "The fuck was that for, yo?" he demanded, somewhat annoyed. "Getting me all hot and bothered before I get behind the wheel—"

"Just wanted to give you something to look forward to later," Cloud replied, grinning as he pulled his goggles back down. "Race you home!" Cloud let out Fenrir's throttle, and sped off, leaving Reno standing in his dust with his jaw hanging open.

"What the—hey!" Reno sputtered, fumbling with his keys as he tried to open his car door. "Damn it, Cloud!" he exclaimed as he put the key into the ignition and started the vehicle. Grinning, he slammed the car into gear, and roared off. _Never would have thought I'd uncover Cloud Strife's playful side_ , Reno mused. He chuckled as he remembered the cocky smile Cloud gave him before he took off. "Didn't even know he had one, really. That little fucker," Reno said aloud, chuckling as he drove back toward Edge. "I'll get him for that."

* * *

Cloud laughed as he sped off on Fenrir; he kept picturing Reno's stunned face in his rearview mirror, as he sped off on his bike. It was true - the slightly unconventional Turk brought out a rarely-seen playful side of Cloud. It was rare, the individual who could accomplish such a feat - Aerith and Zack both came to mind. Cloud sighed, adjusting his goggles. _Aerith and Zack_ , he thought dejectedly. _I'm so sorry, to both of you...how I failed you both..._ Cloud squinted into the horizon, zooming ever closer as he drove back into Edge. He drove by the desert bluff where Zack had breathed his last breath, and bequeathed him the buster sword.

_Failed...I failed you both..._

**You didn't fail us, Cloud. It was just one of those things, you know? Our time was up.**

_Zack? Is that you, Zack? Oh gods, I'm hearing voices. Tifa was right...I am going crazy..._

**Hah. Tifa would be wrong about that, Spikey. Anyway. Aer and I okay, Cloud. We really are. You just have to believe that.**

_But what if-what if I hadn't failed? Then you both would be here today..._

**You have to stop this, Cloud. No more living in the past. Didn't I tell you, that you're my living legacy? I think you need to listen to Reno.**

_Reno? How do you know...about...?_ Cloud swore he could hear the rich sound of Zack's pleasant laughter, echoing off of the rock face of the bluffs.

**A little bird told me, Cloud. He'll be good for you, I think.**

_I…think so too. But I miss you, Zack...I miss you so much._

**I miss you too, Chocobo-head. But don't worry. I'm always with you. Maybe not the way you want me to be, but I'm there with you.**

_Thank you...Zack. I love you..._

* * *

The vision of Zack faded from Cloud's mind, and he squinted into the sun and accelerated his bike, approaching the city limits. He was nearing Reno's apartment, which was on the west side of town; not far from the new Shinra headquarters. The sleek, foreboding looking skyscraper loomed in the distance, dominating the landscape, much as the old headquarters did back in Midgar. The sun glared off of the silvery, iridescent office windows, temporarily blinding Cloud. He felt a searing pain in between his eyes, accompanied by a stabbing pain in his left arm. "Fuck," he muttered, massaging his forehead with his fingertips. _Another headache_ , he thought. _Why do I keep getting these?_

Slowing down, Cloud parked Fenrir on a side street, adjacent to Reno's building. He suddenly felt very sluggish and tired; his limbs felt heavy, and he sunk his head down into the handlebars, groaning as pain pulsated through his head. _Damned headache_ , he thought idly. _I hope it goes away soon_. He cut Fenrir's engine, and slumped again over the handlebars, suddenly feeling inexplicably exhausted _. Just going to have a nap while I wait for Reno…_

* * *

Reno wasn't too far behind Cloud, time-wise, although he knew damned well there was no way he'd be able to outrun Fenrir. He sped into town, practically turning the car on two wheels as he took the corner into his street. As his apartment building came into view, Reno spotted the hulking mass of machinery that was Fenrir, parked on the nearest cross street. His face fell the minute he noticed Cloud slumped uncomfortably over the handlebars – he appeared to be unconscious.

The Turk parked behind Fenrir, practically driving up on the sidewalk. He quickly exited the vehicle, and ran over to Cloud. "Shit!" he exclaimed, gingerly lifting Cloud's head up, and trying to ascertain his vital signs. "Gods, Cloud! Cloud, are you okay?" he asked, starting to feel frantic.

Cloud stirred briefly and moaned. "Reno," he uttered in a pained whisper. "Headache. And oh, gods, my arm! It's on fire!" he cried, clutching his left upper arm.

"Come on, I'm getting you upstairs," Reno said decisively, helping Cloud up off of his bike.

"Always trying to get me in bed," Cloud joked, smiling weakly. He put an arm around Reno's shoulders, trying to steady himself.

"Yeah, you know me, yo," Reno replied, trying to remain lighthearted. "Always a fucking horndog. Come on baby, walk with me. Got your keys?"

"I…think so," Cloud murmured. "Yeah, I do. I have them."

"Good," Reno replied. He slowly walked Cloud over to the front door of the apartment complex, and skillfully unlocked the door, one-handedly. "It's one flight up, Cloud, remember? Think you can make it?"

"I think so," Cloud replied quietly. "Need…help…"

"Of course," Reno assured him. "I'm right here." He grunted as he shifted Cloud's weight, guiding him up the stairs. "Damn," he huffed. "You're heavy."

"I've been lifting weights..." Cloud mumbled, inhaling sharply as the pain hit his head again. "Ow..."

"Yeah, I know you have," Reno replied, smiling. "I noticed. I've been checking out those guns of yours," he teased. "Almost there, Cloud." They reached the apartment door, and Reno quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket again, unlocking the door, while Cloud leaned himself weakly against the doorjamb, swaying and weaving.

"I don't feel so good," Cloud muttered, pitching violently forward.

"Shit!" Reno yelped. His hand shot out to catch Cloud before he could fall, and he quickly helped him inside the apartment, over to the couch. "Lay down here," he commanded, as Cloud sank onto the couch, flinching from pain.

"So bright in here..." Cloud mumbled, covering his eyes with his hand. "Oh gods, my arm...it's on fire!" He moaned and clutched at his upper left arm, wondering what on Gaia could have happened to it.

"Let me shut the door, then I'll get the blinds," Reno said, moving quickly about the apartment. He kicked the apartment door shut with his foot, and ran around the living room, lowering the blinds. Reno pulled up an ottoman next to where Cloud was laying down on the couch, and touched his fingers to the semi-conscious man's forehead.

"Cloud," Reno said softly. "Do you have anything that you take for the headaches?"

He shook his head negatively. "No," he replied. "I only started getting them recently...I don't know why...but my arm, Reno, my arm...it's burning..."

"Which arm?" Reno asked, sitting up and inspecting both of Cloud's arms. The Turk noticed a faint outline on Cloud's left bicep; almost like a bruise that was beginning to fade. "Looks like a bruise right here," he observed, gently putting his finger to it. Cloud reacted as if Reno had shoved a red-hot poker under his skin.

"Owwww! Fuck, Reno, don't fucking touch me!" he howled, wincing in pain. "Oh gods...sorry...I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry, Cloud," Reno replied apologetically. "I didn't mean to hurt you." The worry was beginning to show on his face; it was obvious that something was _really_ wrong with Cloud. Quickly, Reno mentally calculated which hospital in Edge he could get to the quickest, if need be.

Something suddenly caught Reno's eye - something black, on the tip of his finger. The same finger that had just gently brushed Cloud's arm. Reno took a closer look at his forefinger; there was a black, oily substance coating it. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together; whatever it was, it felt like tar.

 _Fuck!_ Realization finally hit Reno, and he stood up from his seat, gently grabbing Cloud's arm again, and studying it intently. A faint black sheen seeped out out the skin covering Cloud's left bicep and tricep. _Oh gods...the stigma...no..._

"Oh gods," Reno whispered. He sat back down on the ottoman, and took Cloud's hand in his own, kissing the fingers. He cleared his throat before going on. "Cloud...it's geostigma. You have it."

"I-I, what?" Cloud asked, certain he misheard Reno. "Reno, are you sure? It doesn't even hurt now, like it did a few minutes ago, it-" Cloud paused as he studied his arm. "Oh _shit_ ," he whispered, as he gingerly touched the oily black sheen on the surface of his skin.

"I have to go," Cloud said abruptly, attempting to stand, and - swaying, fell back down on the couch. Reno sighed and shook his head at Cloud, covering him with a blanket.

"You're not going anywhere, yo," Reno said firmly. "I'm taking care of you. Remember, I know a little bit about this...Rufus has it."

"I have to _leave_ , Reno!" Cloud insisted. "I don't want you catching this!"

"Don't be a fucking idiot, Cloud," Reno retorted. "Listen. It's not communicable that way - humans can't transmit it to other humans. That much, the Shinra docs _do_ know. Seriously. Rufus would've been quarantined if that wasn't the case."

"But I-" Cloud sputtered, protesting. He glared at Reno. "You said it was a virus, though."

"It _is_ a virus," Reno replied evenly. "But it's not transmitted by humans. You contract it through the Lifestream. They think...that some of the Lifestream came in contact with Jenova cells, you know...after Meteorfall? And it's public perception that this is like, a communicable disease. But it's not. You must have gotten hit with some of the tainted Lifestream, Cloud."

"But...how, Reno?" Cloud asked, perplexed. "It's been two years since Meteorfall...why would the disease just show up now?"

"I don't know, Cloud," Reno admitted. "I mean, Rufus has the guys in the lab working nonstop on this - and I do mean, 24/7. They've found out quite a bit about it, but there's still a lot they don't know yet."

"Rufus," Cloud murmured. The image of the once-strong Rufus Shinra, now reduced to huddling under a shroud, confined to a wheelchair, flashed across Cloud's mind. "So...I'll end up like Rufus, won't I," he remarked bitterly, holding back angry tears. "I'll end up in a wheelchair. And then what? Is there a cure?"

"No," Reno said quietly, running his hand through Cloud's fluffy spikes of hair. "There is no cure, not yet..."

"So I'll die," Cloud said in a dull tone, staring at the ceiling. "You'll get to watch me suffer, any time I have these attacks, and then I'll just fucking die anyway. What is the god damned _point,_ to any of this!" he choked.

"The point is," Reno said, leaning into Cloud on the couch, "the point is that I love you, and whatever time we have left together, we should cherish it. I want to soak up every bit of you, Cloud. And you never know, they might come up with a cure for this in the meantime, you know? It could happen."

"Or, more likely," Cloud retorted, "I'll end up in a fucking wheelchair like Rufus. Or I could die tomorrow, even. Reno...we never should have started this, you and I. I love you, Gaia knows I do, but gods - we just started a relationship! And now, I find out I'm going to die. Just fucking perfect," he said bitterly.

"Cloud," Reno said irritably. "Will you shut the fuck up for a minute! Gods. You know, I could die tomorrow too. I'm not exactly in the safest line of work, you know..."

"But this is different," Cloud argued. "I have a disease-"

"Whatever," Reno scoffed. "So, what would you do if it was me, Cloud? Would you say, oh, too bad, Reno's gonna die, guess I'd better fucking leave him before _that_ happens..."

"I wouldn't do that," Cloud said, frowning. "Why would I do that to you? It'd be cruel..."

"Exactly my point," Reno replied. He touched his fingers to Cloud's face, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Cloud. Understand this. I'm going to see this through with you, whether you fucking like it or not. So why are you so determined to end what we just started? Why do you always run away from things?"

"Because..." Cloud began, his voice faltering. "Because...I'm not fit to take care of myself...never mind anyone else."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard," Reno snapped. "Don't fucking argue with me again. Look. We'll have the doctors check you out - there's pills you can take for the pain..."

"I never wanted to be a burden," Cloud interrupted, muttering irritably. "Not to you, or anyone."

"You're not a burden, damn it," Reno countered. "Will you just _stop_ it, Cloud? I know this was an unpleasant surprise. To say the least. But we'll deal with it, you and I. We have to."

"Thank you," Cloud whispered. He sat up on the couch and hugged Reno tightly. "I don't mean to be so difficult. This is just a lot to...comprehend, you know?"

"I know, babe," Reno replied, kissing the top of his head. "I understand. Just don't ever forget...we have each other, you know? I mean...I hope you can find some comfort in that."

"I do," Cloud said huskily. He ghosted his lips over Reno's, barely kissing him; Cloud just wanted to drink in Reno for a moment - his taste, his smell, everything about him. _I want to catalogue every memory of him_ , Cloud thought, as he inhaled Reno's scent. _It's not fair...we just found each other, and now this. But maybe Reno's right...I've got to make the best of whatever time I have left on this planet._

Reno raised an eyebrow in surprise, as he felt Cloud pulling him by the shoulders, guiding his body down on top of his. _If I didn't know any better_ , he thought with a smirk, _I'd think that Cloud was horny._ As if to confirm Reno's very thought, Cloud suddenly ground up into Reno, who groaned involuntarily as he felt the hardness between Cloud's legs pressing against his own. "Oh Gaia, Cloud," he muttered. Reno roughly grabbed the back of Cloud's hair, as their lips met in a fiery kiss.

"Reno," Cloud muttered hoarsely. "Take me. Make me forget...all of this, all the pain. Gods, I want you-"

"Yeah," Reno interrupted, dazedly. "Me too-ah, fuck, Cloud," he groaned, as he felt a hand wander down the front of his pants. "Shit," he hissed through his teeth, as Cloud began softly stroking him.

"We always seem to end up on the couch, don't we?" Cloud remarked, chuckling. "Reno..." he murmured, panting.

"Bedroom, yo," Reno muttered, attempting to extricate himself from Cloud as he stood on unsteady feet. "Before my legs completely give out." He flashed a grin at Cloud, and held his hand out to him. "Come on," he whispered. "I'll help you."

"I'm okay," Cloud said, reassuring Reno. "Really, I am. It...comes and goes. But I'm better now."

"Good," Reno replied, letting out a small sigh of relief. He and Cloud proceeded down the hallway, hand in hand, heading toward the bedroom. The two of them fell on top of the heavy comforter, hands wandering and groping, lips seeking out the other's, as they hurriedly peeled off their clothing, sliding quickly underneath the lush bed covers.

"I love you, Reno," Cloud declared quietly, as he held Reno tightly against him, feeling the Turk's heated flesh against his own, hearts thudding rapidly in opposition to each other. "Feels like we're the only two people in the world right now," he said, burying himself in Reno's neck. Cloud rolled onto his back as Reno straddled him, still kissing and fondling each other without stopping.

"That's because we are," Reno whispered. "We're all that matters, Cloud. Right here, right now...just you and me. Gods, I love you..." Reno quickly grabbed lube from the bedside table, and slicked up the fingers on his right hand, wiping the remainder on his painfully stiff erection. He groaned as he felt his own hand covering the crown of his cock with the substance. His hand slid around Cloud's backside, and his long fingers explored in between Cloud's ass cheeks, seeking out the tight heat within. Cloud groaned and shifted his hips upward at the sudden intrusion, hooking his legs up and over his lover's hips, angling his ass to give Reno better access.

"Ready for me, babe?" Reno whispered, drinking in the sight of Cloud splayed beneath him, his face contorted with passion.

Cloud nodded, panting and moaning, as he spread his thighs apart a bit more. "Yeah," he replied. "I want you inside of me, Reno...I'm ready...gods...so ready..."

"Oh _fuck_!" Reno exclaimed as he entered Cloud in a single thrust. It was better than he had even imagined. As wonderful as it had felt the day before, having Cloud's cock buried in his own ass, Reno thought his head might explode as he felt Cloud's ass spasming around his cock. "God damn it," he muttered, breathing raggedly as he thrust in and out of Cloud. He shut his eyes tightly as he worked his cock in and out, in and out, trying his damnedest to hold back as long as he could.

Opening his eyes, Reno looked down at Cloud and grinned at the sight below him. While the planet's hero wasn't much for showing his emotion on his face - usually - Reno almost wished the world could see him now. Almost. Cloud's head was thrown back, pressed into the pillow, as he dug his fingers into Reno's shoulders, his eyes tightly shut, and he was baring his teeth as he grunted his arousal, slamming his hips upward into Reno's.

Reno then saw Cloud's hand move down to his cock, his groans growing even louder as he began stroking himself off. "Come with me, Cloud," Reno whispered pleadingly, shuddering as he felt his climax wash over him. "I'm almost there, babe...come with me..."

"I...am," Cloud grunted, arching his back as his hand moved rapidly up and down his shaft. "Oh, Gaia, I'm-" The sentence remained unfinished as Cloud came, spurting all over the hand clenched around his cock. Reno finally let down his guard as he came inside of Cloud, kissing him as he did so.

"Fuck," Reno murmured, as he reluctantly pulling out of Cloud, wincing slightly. "Um, wow."

"Yeah," Cloud replied, sighing. He lay back silently amongst the pillows, trying to mentally photograph every sensation he was experiencing - every sight, every sound, every touch. He vowed to do this every time he and Reno made love; perhaps he couldn't take the memories with him when he died, but who was to stop him from trying? Reno was right; here and now, was all that mattered. Cloud idly wondered if he'd always feel that way. Well, so long as he did, Cloud determined to make the best of it, and make only good memories with Reno, for however much time he might have left on the planet.

"Whatcha thinking?" Reno asked Cloud, handing him a wad of tissues. They began the work of cleaning themselves up, as Cloud formed his answer.

"Well," Cloud began hesitantly. "I-uh, don't want to be morbid, but...I was just thinking. About making memories with you, and whether I'd be able to take them with me...whenever I re-enter the Lifestream."

Reno attempted to swalllow the lump that was now forming in his throat. "Yeah?" he said softly, willing himself not to cry in front of Cloud. "And?"

"I just thought about what you said, Reno. About enjoying the time I have left, however long it is," Cloud replied. "Part of me wants to curl up and hide, I'll be honest. But another part of me doesn't want to miss one single moment with you. I love you so much..." Cloud could hold back no longer, and began weeping on Reno's shoulder.

"Shh, don't," Reno said soothingly, rubbing Cloud's back, feeling dangerously close to crying himself. "Only happy memories, okay?" he said shakily. "We'll make happy memories together."

Cloud nodded wordlessly, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm re-writing AC a bit here, and shuffling some events out of order. Hopefully all will become clearer as you read, but I'll provide an explanation at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Angst (hello, it's Cloud!) and language. Tsk, tsk, Reno...

Reno and Cloud had drifted off into a pleasant stupor after their lovemaking, which morphed into a long, much-needed nap. Their peaceful slumber was soon interrupted by the shrill ring of Reno's cell phone. "Damn it," the Turk groaned, rolling over and blindly fumbling on the bedside table, trying to locate the source of the unwelcome sound.

"Hnn?" Cloud mumbled sleepily, suddenly roused awake by Reno's movements. "Sorry, babe," Reno whispered apologetically. "Didn't mean to wake you. Damned phone." Reno finally located his phone, and quickly scanned the caller ID screen. "Shit, it's the president," he murmured. "I have to take this..."

"S'fine," Cloud murmured, rolling back over as he pulled the comforter over himself again, succumbing to his lethargy. Almost immediately, he began snoring lightly; Cloud was clearly exhausted, and in need of sleep more than Reno was. The Turk smiled down at his sleepy lover, making a mental note to tease him later on about his snoring.

"Sir?" Reno said quietly into the phone as he answered the call. He got up from the bed as silently as possible, and crept down the hallway toward the living room, leaving Cloud alone to continue sleeping. "What can I do for you?"

"Reno," came Rufus Shinra's voice over the phone. "I need you to track down Strife, and I need both of you to get back to Healen within the next hour. I realize it's your day off, but I've been contacted once again by Kadaj. He wishes to meet with me. I've already advised Rude."

"Okay," Reno agreed. "We'll be there. Cloud's here with me, I'll tell him." The Turk felt his face grow hot as he realized he'd just outed himself and Cloud to the president. _Then again_ , Reno thought with a wry grin, _I guess we were outed anyway, when Rufus barged in and saw us bare-assed on the couch yesterday..._

"Oh, so he's with you? Are you at home right now, Reno?" Rufus inquired curiously.

"Yeah, we're home. Uh...Cloud will be staying with me a while. And sir...one more thing, before I hang up," Reno continued. "Cloud has geostigma. We just found out."

Rufus sighed. "Gods, not another one," he replied morosely. "That's unfortunate, to say the least. So the symptoms just manifested themselves recently?"

"Cloud's been having the headaches for a short while now," Reno replied. "Like you had in the beginning, sir."

"Please let Cloud know that my medical resources are at his disposal," Rufus told Reno. "In fact - I must insist that he have a full medical work-up, by my team. I would not wish this illness on anyone, as you know...but perhaps we can help Cloud to get some relief from the symptoms."

"I'll let him know," Reno replied quietly. "Thank you, sir."

"Of course," Rufus answered. "See you here in an hour, then."

With that, Reno disconnected the call, and ran his fingers through his wild hair, as if in an attempt to physically rein in his racing thoughts. "Hate to wake him, but I guess I gotta," Reno said to himself as he made his way back toward the bedroom. He slid back underneath the covers, spooning Cloud and wrapping an arm around him. "Babe," he whispered into Cloud's ear. "Wake up, sleepy. Rufus wants us back at Healen...Kadaj called him."

Cloud turned his head around slightly, opening one eye. He groaned and yawned as he came out of his slumber. "So tired," he murmured. "Want to stay here in bed with you."

Reno laughed. "Believe me, Cloud," he said, tightening his arms around his lover's waist. "I would like nothing better myself. But we gotta go to Healen...Rufus is meeting Kadaj there. We need to figure out what he's up to...and what this brother bullshit is all about. And another thing...I told Rufus about your geostigma. The Shinra docs can check you out, Cloud." Reno felt Cloud's entire body tense up at his words.

"You told him," Cloud said coldly. He shrugged off Reno's embrace, and sat up in the bed, fully awake now. "Reno. Why did you tell him!" Cloud angrily threw the bedcovers off, and stood up quickly, turning his back to Reno.

"Cloud - I...I'm sorry," Reno said, suddenly realizing his faux pas. "You're right...I probably should have asked you first, before I said anything..."

"Probably?" Cloud snapped. "You think so?" He sank back down on the bed, sitting on the edge, and placing his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. It's just that...I just fucking found out about this, and now you're running around telling everybody-"

"Hold on a minute," Reno interrupted, frowning. He stood up and paced a bit, then walked back over to the bed, and stared down at Cloud. "Everybody?" he echoed. "I didn't tell everybody, Cloud, I told ONE person - a person who might be able to help you, too."

"Help me?" Cloud said, looking cluelessly at Reno. "How can Rufus help me?"

"Because, Cloud," Reno replied evenly. "He's going through it himself, and he has the best of medical care available. Not to mention, he's got people researching for a cure to this thing. Rufus has even offered medical care to you. Says he wants the Shinra docs to give you a full medical workup-"

"No!" Cloud cried, horror-struck. "No, I'm not going back to the labs! You don't know what Hojo did to me, Reno! And to Zack!"

"Actually, I _do_ know what Hojo did," Reno replied sourly. "I've read your file...all of us Turks have read it. Look...I'll be right there with you, if you want. And Hojo is gone, you know that. You're safe from the likes of him. But Cloud, you really need to see the doctor about this. Please, just do it for me..."

"There's a file on me?" Cloud said incredulously, gaping at Reno. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Hojo was always making thorough notes on all of his...subjects," he concluded bitterly. "Reno...I know you're trying to help me through this. And I love you for it, I do," Cloud continued. "But why even bother with a doctor? I'm going to die in the end anyway. We are both going to have to face that eventuality, you know. Whether you like it or not."

Reno glared angrily at Cloud. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; the planet's hero, vanquisher of Sephiroth, was ready to just give up. _Not over my dead body_ , Reno thought grimly. "And whether _you_ like it or not, Cloud," Reno said stubbornly, "I still believe that somehow, someday, there will be a cure. And even if there isn't - there are medications that can help relieve the symptoms of geostigma."

"I don't want to end up being your burden," Cloud said, his voice breaking slightly. "I don't want to be so debilitated that you have to take care of me 24/7-"

"You will never be my burden, Cloud," Reno interrupted. He placed his hands on either side of Cloud's face, and gently angled his chin upward, gazing into his Mako blue eyes. "Remember. I love you. We're in this together, I told you."

"You don't deserve this, Reno," Cloud muttered. "You need someone who you can grow old with. And that won't happen with me."

Reno let his hands fall by his hips, and balled them into fists, as his temper flared. "Do you ever stop being a self-absorbed asshole, Cloud?" he exploded. "You're not even fucking hearing me. I've declared my undying love for you, and you throw it back in my face. What the hell is wrong with you!" He stomped over to his dresser, flinging open drawers, and furiously pulling items of clothing out. "I'm going to shower, and get dressed," Reno told Cloud, his eyes blazing angrily. "As for you, you can go and fuck yourself. I'm trying so hard to be everything you need, Cloud, while you're going through this. But you keep pushing me away. I guess you must not love me as much I love you." Reno turned and walked rapidly into the bathroom and shut the door, praying that Cloud didn't see the few tears that escaped from his eyes, before he shut the door. He quickly stripped and got into the shower, turning the water on to as hot as he could bear it.

Cloud sat on the bed, stunned at Reno's outburst. He swallowed hard, as he felt tears brimming and threatening to fall. "He's right," Cloud said softly to himself. He got up and gathered his clothing in a small pile, and carried it toward the bathroom. "Gods...I've been so stupid. So blind..." He opened the bathroom door slowly; Reno had already finished with his shower, and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood over the bathroom sink, his hands gripping the porcelain, as he stared into the steam-covered mirror. Cloud entered quietly, placing his clothing off to the side, and put his arms around Reno, kissing his bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said in a small voice. "Forgive me, Reno. Please...forgive me."

Reno regarded Cloud with tired eyes. He sighed, and put his arm loosely around Cloud's shoulders. "Yeah," Reno said softly. "I forgive you. And...I'm sorry for what I said, too. Just don't shut me out anymore, Cloud. Please?"

Cloud nodded, burying his face in Reno's neck. "I love you," he whispered, kissing along Reno's collarbone.

"Love you too," Reno replied quietly. He kissed Cloud, and with a gleam in his eye, swatted him on the ass. "Now go get ready. We'll have to haul ass to get to Healen in time."

"Okay," Cloud agreed. He kissed Reno again, before stripping off his clothing, and he stepped into the shower.

* * *

Reno and Cloud were running late due to their argument, and when they finally arrived at Healen, they found Rufus sitting in his wheelchair glowering, with Rude standing beside him. "You're late," he said coldly to the pair as they entered. "Luckily, Kadaj is as well."

"Sorry about that, sir," Reno apologized sheepishly. "Tseng and Elena, are they coming?"

"No," Rufus replied, shifting in his seat. "I've dispatched them on an assignment," he said mysteriously. "I'll need you and Rude to collect them later, in the helicopter. Details will be given once we've had our meeting with Kadaj."

A distant rumbling was suddenly heard, almost like thunder. Everyone present perked up their ears at the sound. "That may be Kadaj's motorcycle," Rufus murmured. "Rude, will you check?"

"Mm hmm," Rude grunted in acknowledgement, and proceeded to the front door, his duty weapon drawn and ready, as he got into a defensive stance before opening the door. The sound of the motor was cut short, and footsteps were heard thereafter, on the outside steps. Rude slowly opened the door, and identified who it was.

"It's Kadaj," Rude confirmed, holding the door open for the young man. Kadaj entered the room slowly, almost in a feline fashion, and he eyed everyone gathered suspiciously. Cloud felt a short, uncontrollable shiver come over him; later, he would say that it felt as if Kadaj had sucked all the air out of the room upon entering.

_Definitely feels like a malevolent presence_ , Cloud noted to himself _. Like…the last time I saw Sephiroth, that's who he reminds me of._

"Well, hello sir," Kadaj said, addressing Rufus, a smug undertone to his voice. His unearthly green eyes flashed as he practically glared at those assembled. "I see you've brought your troops with you again. Oh, and who's this?" he said, smiling as he suddenly noticed Cloud. "Brother! It _is_ you!"

Cloud stood there with his arms folded across his chest, frowning. "I'm not your brother," he retorted. "I don't even know who you are."

"Oh," Kadaj purred, moving closer to Cloud, nearly touching noses with his. "But I know who _you_ are, Cloud." Reno felt his body tense as he saw Kadaj approach Cloud, much like a predator hunting its prey; the whole situation didn't feel right to him. He gripped his EMR tightly, ready to tase Kadaj at a moment's notice, if necessary.

"We are joined in brotherhood by the same Mother, don't you know?" Kadaj chirped cheerily. "Her cells reside within you, as they do within me…and my brothers. Oh, but I want you to meet the rest of the family, Cloud!"

"Kadaj," Rufus interrupted. "Please. Your little…reunion, or whatever this is, can wait, I'm a busy man. What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"Don't be coy, sir," Kadaj replied, squinting his cat-like eyes at Rufus. "You know what I want." He walked slowly around Rufus's wheelchair, much as a vulture might do when circling over carrion. Reno, Rude, and Cloud all tensed; each could feel themselves bristling at Kadaj's mannerisms. His behaviors thus far seemed unnatural, almost feral, to the bystanders. Reno, in particular, did not like the way Kadaj seemed to be sizing up Rufus, almost as if he was considering him for his next meal.

"As you know, we're looking Mother, Mr. President," Kadaj said, narrowing his eyes. "I know you have her!"

"I assure you, Kadaj, that we do not," Rufus replied coolly. "It's true that Jenova was in our old Headquarters, years ago. But as you know, Sephiroth broke into the building and stole her body...slaughtering a host of Shinra guards along the way. Not to mention, murdering my father. Does that refresh your memory any, Kadaj?" Rufus asked, his voice edged with a restrained anger.

"Yes, I do seem to recall you telling me that," Kadaj replied. "Most unfortunate about your father," he said airily, sounding anything but sorry. "But you're the only one who can help me! You found Mother before, surely you can do it again!"

"I've told you, Kadaj," Rufus replied evenly. "Yes, I did have a team searching for Jenova, ever since Meteorfall. It's now been two years, and I cannot waste any more time and resources on this endeavor."

"But sir!" Kadaj cried desperately, protesting. "Please!"

"I am very sorry, Kadaj," Rufus said dismissively. "I wish you luck in your endeavor, but I regret that I cannot provide the help you seek."

Kadaj sighed resignedly, then turned to leave. "Don't think this will be the last time you see me, sir," he warned. "I'll be in touch...to see if you make any progress in your search."

"And I told you," Rufus replied coldly, "that the search is off."

"And I don't believe a word you say!" Kadaj said haughtily. He regarded Cloud curiously as he passed by him, walking toward the door. "See you around...brother," he said mockingly, as Cloud glared silently at him. Kadaj clicked his heels together as he marched swiftly toward the exit, slamming the door shut behind him as he left. Rufus waited until he heard Kadaj's motorcycle start up, and did not speak until the remnant had sped away.

"Right," Rufus said, addressing Reno and Rude. "As I mentioned before, Reno and Rude, you will fly up to the Northern Crater and retrieve Tseng and Elena. They've recovered Jenova - what's left of her, anyway, so you'll need to collect them."

Reno and Rude stared at each other in surprise for a moment, then both looked at Rufus. "Sir?" Rude began. "You just told Kadaj that you didn't know where -"

"Yes, I lied," Rufus said, cutting Rude off as he waved his hand indifferently. "What? Oh, don't act so surprised. So what, so I lied to a remnant. It's not as if we can assume any of them are trustworthy, after all."

"Well, I wouldn't think so either, sir," Reno replied, scratching his head. "but I'm wondering why we're even bothering with recovering Jenova at all. Let sleeping dogs lie, and all that."

"Because, Reno," Rufus explained. "For one thing - I don't want them getting a hold of her. I figured if we find Jenova, we can contain her...and keep her from _them_. And...perhaps our scientists can find some use for her cells. A cure for geostigma, maybe."

"Yeah, that'd be grand," Cloud muttered. Rufus glanced up at Cloud from underneath his shroud. He nodded, and made sympathetic clucking noises. "Yes, Cloud," Rufus said quietly. "Reno told me, that you have the stigma. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Yeah, I know he told you, Rufus," Cloud repiled, casting a sideways glance at Reno. "And he told me about your offer, with your doctors..."

"Yes," Rufus interrupted, sitting up in his wheelchair. "While my case of geostigma is far more advanced than yours is...when it's in the early stages, there are medications that can help, for the pain. And the other symptoms."

"Thank you, Rufus," Cloud replied. "I'll...consider it," he replied carefully, feeling Reno's eyes boring a hole in him. "I need to take care of some things first, though," Cloud continued, quickly changing the subject. "I want to see Denzel and Marlene...and I have to get my laptop."

Reno looked down at his shoes, and toed a piece of the hardwood floorboard that was warped and pointing upward slightly. "You gonna tell Tifa?" Reno inquired quietly.

Cloud shrugged helplessly. "I guess. If she'll even talk to me, that is."

"Here, take my car back, to town" Reno told Cloud, offering him the keys. He closed his hand over Cloud's after he placed the car keys in it, and kissed him. "See you later at home, okay?"

"Okay," Cloud replied. He quickly hugged Reno and kissed him again, before heading out the door. "See ya."

Reno watched Cloud's departing figure, and when he turned back to speak with Rufus and Rude, he noticed the two of them regarding him curiously. "What?" Reno demanded.

"You and Strife, eh?" Rude commented with a smirk. "He moving in with you?"

"Yeah," Reno replied, grinning at Rude. "It kind of just happened...uh, when we hooked up..."

"So we saw, when we were here yesterday," Rufus commented, chuckling. "Well, Reno, all I can say is...it's about time. Better late than never...again, I am very sorry to hear about Cloud's geostigma."

Reno's face fell. _Thanks for bringing **that** up, Rufus,_ he thought irritably. _I forgot about it for all of thirty seconds_. He felt his voice catch slightly as he spoke. "Yeah, well...we're gonna make the most of what time we do have left together."

"A good plan," Rufus said, in a hollow tone. "Reno...if there's anything you need...time off, or anything...please let myself or Tseng know."

"Thank you, sir," Reno replied softly. He turned to Rude, whose emotions were hidden behind his ever present sunglasses. "Partner?" Reno said, addressing him. "Let's get ourselves back to headquarters, then we'll fly out within the hour." Rude nodded noncommittally, as the trio left Healen, Rufus wheeling himself out, and they headed back toward headquarters.

* * *

Cloud's first stop was to Seventh Heaven. It was about the time that Denzel and Marlene were due home from school, and he hoped to catch them. Cloud wasn't sure if he should be telling the children about his geostigma; but he figured he'd definitely have to tell Tifa. Provided the barmaid would even listen to him. _That was always the problem between us_ , Cloud mused, as he parked Reno's car in front of the restaurant. _Tifa didn't want to listen to me. And I didn't listen to her...or myself, for that matter. She deserved better than me..._

Denzel was the first to spot Cloud through the front window; he and Marlene were seated at one of the tables, apparently doing their homework. The boy smiled upon seeing Cloud, and sprang up from his seat, running out to greet him.

"Cloud!" Denzel said excitedly, throwing himself at the swordsman. "Where have you been! I missed you!"

"Hey," Cloud said quietly. "Missed you too. I was away for a while, and I'm sorry about that. I had some thinking to do-"

"Tifa told us that you guys had a fight," Denzel stated sadly. "You guys are still friends though, right?"

"I certainly hope so," Cloud said sincerely, attempting a smile. "Tifa will always be my friend, always. I hope she's not still mad at me-"

"She's not," Tifa interrupted, sighing as she walked over to Cloud. "I...might have overreacted earlier. Just a bit."

"Hmm," Cloud murmured, trying to hide a smile. "Maybe just a bit. Tifa-I need to talk to you."

"It's okay, Cloud, I get it," Tifa replied, in a tired voice. "We gave it a good try, right? You're still my friend, Cloud."

"No, not that,, it's something else," Cloud said. "Although I'm glad you're not still mad at me. Can I talk to you in the back?" he asked Tifa.

"Sure," Tifa said, frowning. "Cloud? What's this about?"

"It's something I just found out-wait a minute," Cloud paused, as he ruffled Denzel's hair. "Denzel? Come over here into the light, please," he told the boy. Kneeling in front of him, Cloud brushed Denzel's long bangs out of his eyes, and frowned. _Oh no_ , he thought, horrified. _Denzel's got it too..._

"I'm sorry," Denzel said, his bottom lip quivering. Cloud stood up and regarded him curiously. "Sorry about what, Denzel?" Cloud asked him.

"I...I know what you were looking at. On my face. I didn't want to tell anyone..." Denzel replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Denzel. Talk to me," Cloud told him. He crouched back down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, you got it? Now when did you notice the black spot on your forehead?" Tifa gasped at this; apparently it was a surprise to her, as well. "Oh no," Tifa moaned. "Not...geostigma!"

Cloud nodded, sighing. "Here's the thing, Tifa. This is what I was going to tell you...I have it too." He rolled up his sleeve to show Tifa the black, bruised-looking area on his upper arm.

"The both of you have it?" Tifa asked, her mouth hanging open. "I don't believe this," she whispered, sinking down into a chair. "Marlene, honey?" she said. "Did you know about Denzel?"

Marlene looked up from her work, and nodded. "I did," she admitted. "Denzel made me promise not to tell..."

Tifa sighed. "Gods. This is not turning out to be a good day, is it? she remarked. "Cloud? When did you find out about...your geostigma?"

"Just today," Cloud replied. "Remember those headaches I was getting? That was a sign, I guess."

"And Denzel got them too," Tifa said, remembering. "But I thought he just had the flu..."

"The good news is," Cloud continued, trying to sound reassuring, "is that it's not contagious. You can't catch it from another human. Scientists think it came from the Lifestream."

"How'd I get it, then?" Denzel asked, touching his forehead. Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, D," he replied. "Maybe when I found you, in Sector 7? I don't know how I got it, either. But they're working to find a cure, at Shinra."

"Shinra?" Tifa repeated, wrinkling her nose. "I'm not sure how much we can trust them-" she began, then caught herself. "Oh. Reno..."

"Yeah," Cloud said. "Reno...kind of works for them. I'll be honest - I'm still not sure if I can trust Rufus Shinra one-hundred percent," he told Tifa. "But I would trust Reno with my life."

"Yeah," Tifa said quietly, smiling sadly at Cloud. "I guess you would."

Marlene got up and walked over to Cloud. "Cloud?" she began. "Tifa said you're living with Reno now. How come?"

"Well I-" Cloud stuttered, not entirely sure how he wanted to phrase his explanation. "Reno and I-well, we uh-"

"Marlene, you're such a child," Denzel interrupted, trying to sound superior. "Tifa threw Cloud out because he doesn't like girls."

Cloud and Tifa stared at each other, stunned at Denzel's sudden - yet to-the-point - summary. "Wha-Denzel, how did you know?" Cloud asked. "About...you know. The not liking girls thing."

Denzel shrugged indifferently, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I just knew. You never hugged or kissed Tifa, but every time Reno visited here, you would hug him. A lot."

"Yeah, but I _know_ I never kissed him in front of you-" Cloud began.

"You kissed Reno?" Marlene interrupted, squealing. "Cool! I _knew_ he liked you."

"How is it that two children could see this, and I couldn't?" Tifa mused, perplexed.

"Denial?" Cloud replied, grinning. "Also, kids can be very...perceptive, apparently." He smiled at Tifa, and gathered her in a hug. "Still friends?"

"Yeah," Tifa replied, somewhat sheepishly. "I'm really sorry - about before. I had some time to think, and cool down, and - well, I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be," Cloud replied. "Of course you were mad...who could blame you?" He extricated himself from Tifa, and smiled at her; then, put his arm around Denzel's and Marlene's shoulders.

"Look," he said to them both. "I might be living somewhere else, but I'll still see you guys, right? Marlene, have you heard from your dad lately?" Cloud asked.

She nodded. "Yup! He called yesterday. Said he was coming home really soon."

"Well, good," Cloud said. "He should spend more time with you, and I'm going to tell him that." Cloud stood up, and looked at the clock on the wall. "Almost dinner time," he noted. He took out his cell phone. "Anyone want to get pizza?" he asked, preparing to dial. "Maybe let Tifa have a break from cooking, too."

"Sounds good to me," Tifa replied, smiling. "Beer?" she said to Cloud, heading toward the cooler.

"Yeah," Cloud replied. "I think I need it."

* * *

Reno and Rude retrieved Tseng and Elena from the Northern Crater without incident. Tseng had clutched tightly in his hands a small, rectangular black box; inside it was the last remaining Jenova cells. Tseng reported that Jenova's body had never been found – this was all that remained of the alien life form.

"Let's just _go_ , Tseng," Reno urged, impatient to get going. "Analyze that shit back at headquarters, not here." It was suddenly hitting Reno, that Cloud's time on the planet was finite – as was everyone's of course, but Cloud just happened to have a shorter shelf life than the average human. From now on, any time spent with Cloud was at a premium.

"Yes, I do wonder if this specimen will be worth all the effort put forth to obtain it," Tseng mused dryly. "Reno, we're all set back here."

"Good," Reno replied. "Laney, you okay?" he asked as he looked back. The only female Turk present looked a bit pale and exhausted.

"I'm okay, Reno," she replied weakly. "Just very tired. I'd like to get back quickly myself…it's been a long day."

"Oh, we'll get there fast," Reno told her, smiling as he prepped the helicopter for liftoff. "Today's my day off, you know."

Tseng expressed surprise at this. "It is? How did I forget that?" he commented. "Well, I guess you can have a comp day now, Reno."

"Hm," Reno murmured, considering. "I might just take you up on that, boss." With that, he released the throttle, and lifted the helicopter up and out of the northern crater, bound for headquarters.

* * *

Back at Seventh Heaven, Cloud and the children were finishing up their pizza, while Tifa was preparing to get back to work. "Do you mind bringing the kids upstairs, Cloud?" Tifa asked him.

"Sure," Cloud replied. Lowering his voice, he asked Tifa, "When are you going to talk to Barret about Marlene? You know he hasn't been fair to you, just dumping Marlene on you like that."

"I don't mind," Tifa replied, smiling. "I mean...it's nice having another girl around here. And she's always asking about her daddy. I know you're right, Cloud...and now that you've moved out…"

"Don't make me feel worse about this, Tifa," Cloud said guiltily. "I feel bad enough already. But I promised them both, I'll always be there for them, even though I'm not living here anymore."

"Thank you, Cloud," Tifa said gratefully, kissing Cloud on the cheek. "That means a lot to me, really. I was afraid…that you were just walking out on all of us. I think that's why I got so angry before."

"I won't do that," Cloud vowed. "That's a promise. And now…seems like I've got to fight not just for my life, but Denzel's as well."

"There's no cure for it, is there," Tifa whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No," Cloud replied, sighing. "Not yet. Reno seems to think they'll discover one someday. I wish I shared his optimism, but…"

"Maybe he's right, you know," Tifa replied, trying to sound positive. "So. Cloud Strife, dating a Turk," she remarked, laughing. "Who would have thought?"

Cloud grinned. "Yeah. I never would have predicted this either." He called over to the children. "Come on guys…Tifa says I have to get you upstairs, and you have to get ready for bed."

"Aww!" complained Denzel. "Can I watch TV in my room?" he asked.

Tifa folded her arms and tried to appear stern to Denzel. "Well," she said seriously. "Did you do your homework? _Both_ of you?" Denzel and Marlene both nodded their heads vigorously.

"Hmm," Tifa murmured, "Okay then. Just for a little while, okay?"

"Yay!" Denzel and Marlene crowed simultaneously.

"Okay, clowns," Cloud said to them both. "Upstairs, I'll be up there in a minute." Denzel and Marlene ran up the stairs, while Cloud pulled out his cell phone, and sent a quick text to Reno. " _At Seventh Heaven. Everything OK w/Tifa. Putting kids to bed, then heading home_. _Love you_." Cloud hit send, and went to put his phone back in his pants pocket. He paused a moment, and pulled the phone back out, deciding to send a second text.

" _Denzel has the stigma too. Just found out. Fill you in later._ " He sent the text, then pocketed the phone again, and headed upstairs.

* * *

Reno had transported everyone back to Headquarters in the helicopter, and with Tseng's okay, headed straight home after taking care of some minor maintenance on the helicopter. Cloud still hadn't gotten back from Seventh Heaven yet; Reno was laying on his couch, staring at the last text Cloud had sent him on his cell phone.

_Denzel_ , he thought. _Gods…not the kid. I wonder how Cloud is taking the news…_

Suddenly Reno heard a key turning in the lock, and he jerked his head in the direction of the sound. Moments later, Cloud entered the apartment, and made a beeline toward Reno, who was already half-standing as he got up from the couch. The two hugged tightly and quickly kissed. "Got your text," Reno said quietly. "Fuck, man. Denzel…how is he doing?"

"He's okay," Cloud replied, sinking down onto the couch. "Gods, I'm tired. I don't really think Denzel comprehends what geostigma is," he continued, kicking his boots off. "But maybe that's a good thing. Trying to stay positive for his benefit…even though it's the last thing I feel, is positive about this."

"Yeah," Reno agreed. "I know. Want a drink? I do," he said, not even waiting for Cloud to answer. He pulled a bottle of bourbon out of the bar, along with two rocks glasses, and poured generously into each one.

Rejoining Cloud on the couch, Reno handed one of the drinks to his lover, who accepted it gratefully, and drank. "One funny thing, though," Cloud said, as he curled up into Reno's side. "The kids. They…weren't exactly surprised when I told them about us."

"Really?" Reno replied, grinning. "Smart, aren't they. Maybe a little _too_ smart, yo. So…they cool with everything? I know you've been worried about that…about moving away from them, and how they'd react."

"Well, to be honest, I haven't been there much lately, since I started sleeping in the church," Cloud explained. He took another sip of bourbon. "Which wasn't the best idea I ever had, for many reasons. I hurt the kids…I hurt Tifa…and it's pretty damned cold there at night, too."

"Mmm," Reno murmured, brushing his lips against Cloud's hair. "I'll keep you warm at night, yo."

"Horndog," Cloud said accusingly. He leaned back, laying his head into the crook of Reno's shoulder, as the two silently sipped their drinks.

"Reno?" Cloud said after a few moments of silence. "I don't want to die. I don't."

The Turk sighed, and hugged Cloud into his side tightly. "Yeah," he replied. "I don't want you to either, babe."

"Got a lot of living left to do," Cloud murmured. "No matter what happens...I want to pack in as much as I can, into the life I have left. However long that is."

"We can start now," Reno said soothingly. He set his drink down on the coffee table, along with Cloud's, and pulled his lover onto his lap, kissing him.

"I love you, Cloud," Reno said quietly. "I never expected this to happen between us...and so quickly. But it just feels right, you and me. We just _fit_."

"Yeah," Cloud said softly. "We do. I just wish we had realized this sooner. So much time we missed, where we could have been together..."

"No looking back," Reno interrupted, speaking firmly. "No looking back, no what-ifs, no 'I should haves'...none of that. Remember what I said before, Cloud...happy memories. We'll move forward, and we'll make happy memories together."

"I love you, Reno," Cloud said, sighing happily.

_I'll love you…until the day I die._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay...some chapter notes. I've obviously rearranged some of the events in Advent Children to fit the narrative. Tseng and Elena did not get attacked by the remnants, for one; and Cloud wasn't attacked by them either, in the desert, but met with Kadaj. Don't worry, it'll all fall into place. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's symptoms continue to worsen.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: language, lemon, bit of general geostigma-ickiness. And oh man...saaaaap. Big time sap.

* * *

Later on, sometime in the very early hours of the morning, Cloud woke up from a sound sleep, with the strange sensation that something was either on, or in his chest. He got out of bed, as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Reno, who was lying on his back, mouth hanging open as he snored. Cloud silently padded into the bathroom, and quietly shut the door. He snapped on the overhead light, and stared at the blackened patch of skin on his bare arm, sighing in disgust and frustration. _It looks even worse now_ , he observed.

Suddenly, Cloud felt as if something was clutching at his chest from inside. His entire body seized as he coughed violently, and once he started, he couldn't stop. He sank to his knees, coughing continually into his hand. He heard a wet sound emanating from his chest as he coughed, and, looking down at his hand, noticed it was now full of the same black, tar-like substance that had been oozing from the stigma on his upper arm.

"Oh gods," he whispered hoarsely. Still kneeling, he inched his way over to the toilet, and vomited more of the vile, black substance into the bowl. Then came a knock at the door. _Reno_.

"Cloud," Reno called through the door. "Babe, can I come in? Are you okay?"

"No," Cloud replied hoarsely, still coughing and sputtering. "Don't come in, Reno," he said quickly." _I don't want you to see me like this._

"Cloud, please," Reno insisted. "Let me in. Maybe I can get you something?"

"No," Cloud said flatly. He attempted to stand up after the coughing had ceased, and grew dizzy; he then fell, hitting his head against the edge of the bath tub. "Fuck," he muttered weakly as he hit the floor.

"What the fuck just happened in there - I'm coming in," Reno said firmly, opening the bathroom door. He crouched down over Cloud, and put an arm around his shoulders, trying to sit him up. Reno glanced at the contents of the toilet - it was full of the black substance that Cloud had coughed up. "Gods," Reno whispered, wincing as he flushed the evil-looking ooze. He finally got an arm underneath Cloud, and sat him up, rubbing his back. "You okay?"

"Not great," Cloud admitted, clearing his throat. "Still woozy. I didn't want you to see me like this..."

"Whatever," Reno retorted. "Think you can make it back to the bed, if i walk you?" Cloud nodded weakly. "I think so..." Reno carefully led Cloud back to the bed, where he simply collapsed in a heap. "Gods," gasped Cloud. "That…was not good." He pulled the bed covers around him, and Reno slid back into bed next to Cloud. The Turk remained silent, not knowing quite what to say that could possibly make this better. _There's nothing I can say that will help_ , Reno worried. He sighed, and laid his head next to Cloud's, loosely throwing an arm around him.

Cloud seemed to be lost in his thoughts. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Cloud finally spoke. "Reno? I just…wanted to say…shit, I'm not good with this kind of thing," Cloud mumbled, almost sounding embarrassed.

"What is it?" Reno asked, brushing his lips over Cloud's cheek. "You can tell me anything, yo."

"I'm…not one to speak from my heart, really," Cloud began, almost shyly. "I think you know that, though. But I just wanted to say…before it's too late, and before I forget…you know I keep saying…about you and me, that it doesn't make sense?"

Reno nodded, grinning. "Yeah. I do believe you've mentioned that once or twice," he cracked.

"Right," Cloud replied, smiling. "But I've been thinking about that…and I've decided, that I don't think I _want_ it to make sense. I've never felt more alive than I have in the past few days with you, Reno. And who knows…maybe that's the way to cheat death… by living – just fucking _living_ \- as much as I can, with you. For as long as there's breath in my body, that is."

It was the most Reno had ever heard Cloud Strife speak – without stopping – ever since he met the man, and for once in his life, the redheaded Turk was actually speechless. He decided, perhaps wisely and before he completely lost it – to say nothing, and simply respond with a kiss. Reno held Cloud tightly in his arms, not saying a word. He hadn't even realized he was crying, until a tear slipped out and splashed onto Cloud's bare chest.

"You're crying," Cloud stated, frowning. "Reno, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't upset me, yo," Reno replied, hurriedly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me, you know that? And I love you for it." He kissed a drowsy Cloud gently on the lips, and curled his arm back around him, both settling back into a deep sleep, curled into the other's side.

* * *

Unlike Cloud, Reno had never been immersed in the Lifestream. He'd always been curious about it, though – what had Cloud's experience been like? What sensations did he feel, while he was in there? Reno was pretty sure he was dreaming. He had to be – it certainly felt like he was floating in the Lifestream, yet he was cognizant enough to know that he was _not_ dead.

 _So warm_ , Reno thought, as he dreamt _. The Lifestream is so warm…and welcoming…I could stay here forever…_

A stray shaft of sunlight shone through Reno's eyelids, and jump-started his brain into consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, still feeling that pleasantly warm sensation that he was still having trouble recognizing, until all his neurons began firing. He looked down the length of his body, and there, in between his legs, was Cloud, his hand and mouth firmly wrapped around Reno's cock, slowly stroking and sucking.

"Good morning," Cloud said with a smile, briefly removing his mouth and pausing from the task at hand. "I…thought this might be a nice way for you to wake up."

"Fuck," Reno breathed, panting. "Yeah, I'll say." He lay back as Cloud returned to licking and sucking Reno's shaft. "Oh gods, yeah," he moaned, tipping his pelvis up slightly as Cloud increased his strokes. "Don't stop…"

Cloud grinned around a mouthful of Reno. He wasn't certainly wasn't about to stop. He slid his hands underneath Reno's ass, and tipped him even closer toward his mouth, continuing to deep-throat his cock.

"Ahh, shit, Cloud," Reno muttered, grabbing onto the bed-sheets as if he were trying to cling to a rock wall to keep from falling. "If you want to wake me up like this every day," he remarked, groaning as he gently ran his fingers through the spiked blond head in between his legs, "trust me, I will _not_ complain." Reno felt his pulse and his breathing quicken, and he knew he was about to come. "Cloud, oh gods, I'm gonna…"

No sooner had the words left his mouth that Cloud did, in Reno's opinion, the cruelest thing ever. He removed his mouth from Reno's throbbing erection, and sat back up, quickly kissing him.

"But…but…but," Reno sputtered, sounding every bit like a stalled motorboat. "I was almost _there_ , yo. That was fucking mean, to quit when you did….ohhh yeah," he moaned, as Cloud sat atop of Reno, straddling him, as he slowly lowered himself to ride him.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Cloud said, as he thrust himself up and down upon Reno, panting with each movement. Cloud grinned as he looked down at his lover – the look on Reno's face was comical. The Turk's mouth was frozen in an _O_ , his eyes were as wide as saucers, and – for the second time in the past several hours, Reno seemed to have been rendered speechless.

"I…I…good Gaia, Cloud, I'm _not_ disappointed!" Reno spluttered. He scooped his hands around Cloud's buttocks, and rammed himself upward into Cloud. "Ohh yeah," Reno groaned. "Oh yeah, oh FUCK!" He felt Cloud suddenly tense, and smiled up at his lover, while studying his face; Cloud's eyes were half-shut as he squinted in concentration, his mouth hanging open as he grunted his arousal; one hand was on his own erection as Cloud stroked himself off.

"I'm coming," Reno stated rather obviously, as he tightened his grip on Cloud's ass, thrusting ever faster and harder, as he emptied himself into his lover. Mere moments later, Cloud reached his own climax, crying out Reno's name as he did so. Reno fucking _loved_ it, loved hearing Cloud lose himself so completely like that.

Cloud felt his body go slack, as if he were melting into a puddle of goo right on top of Reno. He was still straddling him, and Reno was still inside of him – neither one seemed to be capable of moving, they were so spent. Finally, Cloud reluctantly pulled himself off Reno, sighing, as if he were disappointed. Reno winced as he felt the tight ring of muscle being removed from around his cock. Cloud pulled the bedcovers back over himself and Reno, burrowing comfortably into his lover's side. He gave a happy sigh, the sound of a man well-sated. Reno grinned and curled his arm around Cloud, drawing him in tightly.

"We need showers, yo," Reno commented, once again stating the obvious.

"Hmm," Cloud murmured, grinning. "I seem to remember the last time we showered together…we used up all the hot water." Reno laughed. "Yeah…I can't wait to get my water bill this month. It'll be worth it, yo." The two laughed quietly together, as if sharing a private joke.

"I don't want to mooove, Reno," Cloud complained. "I wish I could stay here all day."

"I know," Reno replied, sounding disappointed. "We both have to work today, though. You got a full day of deliveries?"

"Yeah," Cloud confirmed. "Well…my day can be as long or as short as I want, really. The faster I get packages delivered, the sooner I finish."

"Nice," Reno remarked. "I don't have that sort of flexibility in my day. Wherever I'm sent, that's where I end up. Going to Junon with Rude today."

"Ah, Junon," Cloud murmured. "Hey. Remember when I saw you there a few weeks ago? In that bar?" he asked, suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, I remember," Reno replied, grinning. "I think I might have been kind of lit that night. But I remember well enough…"

"You know, looking back on that night…I really thought you were going to kiss me," Cloud admitted. "But then you just hugged me after we paid for our drinks, and I was…confused."

"Me too," Reno confessed. "And you know, I _did_ want to kiss you then, too. But I didn't want to freak you out, either. I've liked you for a long time, Cloud. A _very_ long time."

"I guess I liked you too, but I was too stupid to realize it until recently," Cloud joked. He gave a deep sigh of contentment, then grumbled a bit as he stretched his limbs. "You know...we have to get out of bed eventually, and get to work."

"Eventually," Reno echoed. He rubbed Cloud's back, and kissed his forehead, just laying lazily in bed and trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Okay," the Turk finally said, groaning, as Cloud's warmth suddenly vanished, as the blond extricated himself from Reno's embrace, and got out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up. But I don't have to _like_ it."

* * *

It was, as Cloud had told Reno earlier, a full day of deliveries. His delivery schedule that day took him past the outskirts of Edge and back, through the Midgar ruins, and the desert bluffs that housed an unofficial memorial to one Zack Fair. As he always did when driving past that particular spot, Cloud raised his head to gaze upon that lonely, grassless precipice of rock face where Zack had fallen dead, and gone on to the Lifestream. He sighed, feeling melancholy at the reminder that his friend and one-time lover was no longer a part of the realm of the living. Not that Cloud really needed the visual reminder; the loss of Zack was a constant void, like an ache in his side, a wound that never quite healed. Being with Reno now, it softened the pain a bit; but, Cloud knew damned well that Reno was not a replacement for Zack. Reno was Reno; and Cloud loved him for who he was.

_I will never forget you, Zack._

**I know that. And I'll never forget you, Spikey. But watch your back, Cloud...they're coming. Seriously, arm yourself _now_. **

_What? They? Who are 'they'? Zack?_

**Remnants, Cloud. They're after you. Be on guard.**

The dry desert sand was getting into Cloud's eyes and irritating them, so he pulled his goggles back down over his eyes as he continued riding back toward Edge. Zack's words were still in his mind, although he could not see any obvious signs of danger. Something didn't feel right, though. The arid air was still and quiet, which wasn't unusual for the barren desert - but it was too much so today, Cloud felt.

Then he heard it - mere nanoseconds before they descended upon him - the unmistakable rumbling sound of motorcycles. _How in the hell did they come upon me so fast?_ Cloud thought, bewildered. He'd already unsheathed his sword from the weapons compartment upon Fenrir, and his hand was firmly gripping the hilt, ready to strike whenever necessary. He felt his pursuer behind him, perhaps just inches away from striking, when Cloud jerked hard on the handelbars of the motorcycle, forcing it into a 180 degree spin so he was facing his accoster head-on. The man had short silver hair, and sneered at Cloud as he raised his right hand, presumably to strike at Cloud. The swordsman quickly observed that the man had a two-pronged metal sleeve encasing his right arm; it appeared to be a weapon of some sort, possibly a gun. Cloud briefly thought of Barret, and his gun arm. He dodged the silver-haired man's swing, and struck back, swinging his sword in a large arc. Metal met metal, as Cloud's sword dug into the weapon.

The man reared back on his motorcycle slightly, then laughed before charging again. "Is that any way to greet your long-lost brother, Cloud?" he asked, jeering as he accelerated his motorcycle, intending to ride around Cloud and cut him off, before charging again.

"Who... _are_ you?" Cloud muttered, anticipating the man's move, and riding off in the opposite direction.

"Hmpf," the man grunted, riding after Cloud, accelerating his bike. "Don't you know?" he shouted after Cloud, in a playful, singsong voice. "I'm Loz, I'm your brother!"

 _There's that word again_ , Cloud pondered. _Brother. This guy is obviously from Kadaj's gang...so where is Kadaj?_

"I'm _not_ your brother," Cloud retorted. "I don't know why people keep insisting on being my brother, when I know I don't have any siblings."

"Oh, but we want to welcome you to the family!" came a lilting, almost feminine voice by Cloud's right side. Quickly turning his head to the right, Cloud spotted another young man, with long, silver hair that fell midway to his back. He had an almost bored look about him, as he raised his weapon - a large handgun - and turned, firing toward Cloud's head at point-blank range. Cloud gasped and flinched as the bullet ricochted off of his goggles, knocking them off. The bullet then grazed Cloud's cheek, tearing a small, bloody gash along the cheekbone.

 _Damn it_ , Cloud thought, his senses heightened by the sudden attack. _I could have lost an eye. That fucker!_ He felt the anger boiling up inside of him as he pursued his attackers, who were now riding parallel to Cloud, trying to box him in. Suddenly, two wisps of smoke rolled up on either side of Cloud - the wisps quickly transformed into two beasts. _Shadow creepers_ , Cloud thought. _Who in the hell summoned these things?_

As Cloud accelerated his motorcycle, trying to outrun the beasts, he spotted Kadaj standing on a rock cliff, dead ahead of him. Kadaj was grinning down at Cloud as he rode by. He jerked the handlebars, turning the bike around just as Kadaj raised his hand in a spiraling swoop; as he did so, the shadow creepers vanished into nothingness.

Cloud came to a skidding halt on the bike, stopping in front of the precipice that Kadaj was perched upon. Kadaj scampered down, quickly jumping from rock to rock on his way down to the ground. He dashed toward Cloud, grinning cheekily and giggling, much like a small child who'd gotten away with some mischief.

"How did you like that, brother?" Kadaj asked, crowing. "I conjured up some playmates for us! Did you like them?"

"No," Cloud replied flatly, frowning. "Nor did I enjoy that asshole over there," he continued, pointing toward the long-haired man, "shooting me in the face."

"Hahaha!" Kadaj laughed loudly. "That asshole is Yazoo, our other brother! The tall one there," he said, pointing, "is Loz."

"Let's play some more, Cloud," Loz begged, grinning. "That was fun!"

"What the hell do you all want from me?" Cloud demanded irritably. "This your idea of fun? That's pretty fucked up, if you ask me. And let me repeat, I am not your brother...I'm not _anyone's_ brother, got it?" he snapped.

"Oh, but you are," Kadaj murmured, moving in closer to Cloud. "I can see it in your eyes..." He stared at Cloud, through cat-like, ethereal green eyes. _Eyes like Sephiroth's_ , Cloud thought.

 _Sephiroth..._ The moment the name entered Cloud's mind, he felt the searing pain once again in his left arm. Cloud fell off of Fenrir, clutching at his arm. His vision went blank, and jolts of pain went through his head, like electrical currents. He fell to his knees, almost prone to the ground, as the pain in his head increased. Suddenly, he heard a voice. _Sephiroth's voice._

**Hello again, Cloud...such a pretty puppet...how I loved pulling your strings, and making you dance...**

_No! You're dead! I killed you, it can't be -_ Cloud struggled to sit up, his hand fumbling blindly for his fusion sword and then...everything faded into blackness. _No...you can't come back, not now, not ever..._

Some time later, a sudden chill in the air prodded Cloud into eventual consciousness. When he came to, he looked around and realized that he was all alone; the remnants had vanished. Cloud did a brief inventory, and realized he still had all of his weapons. "Thank Gaia for that," he muttered, rubbing his head. It still hurt, but not as badly as it had before.

 _What in the hell just happened?_ he wondered, puzzled. Cloud took out his cell phone and noted the time; it was just after five o'clock, and he'd hoped to have his last delivery completed before then. _Last package is going to to the east side of Edge_ , he reasoned. _I think I can be there and back home by six._ Eyeing his cell phone, Cloud decided to send Reno a quick text to fill him in, and to let him know he'd be running a bit later than originally planned.

* * *

Reno and Rude were finishing up a round of drinks at a bar in Junon, after a long, boring day of surveillance. What little information they'd gleaned, didn't seem all that useful to Reno - not on the surface, anyway. He'd leave the analysis up to Tseng, who'd assigned the pair to Junon in the first place. Reno would much rather be out in the field - even if he was bored - than to be holed up at headquarters all day long, analyzing data.

"Almost done, partner," Reno slurred, feeling pleasantly tipsy after several rounds of straight-up bourbon. He reached into his wallet for a few gil notes to settle their bar tab, when he felt his cell phone vibrate. "Oh, hold on, yo," he told Rude, as he read the display on his cell phone. "Text from Cloud." He grinned as he opened up his texts on his phone, hoping Cloud was feeling saucy and possibly sexting him...

Or not. Reno's face fell so suddenly, it almost startled even Rude. "Reno? Everything okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Fucking hell," Reno muttered. He suddenly felt instantly sober upon reading Cloud's text. "No. No, it is _not_ fucking okay. Not in my book. Here. Read this." Reno cued up the text, and turned the phone around so that Rude could read Cloud's message.

" _Got attacked by remnants while finishing up deliveries today. Some fucker named Yazoo shot my goggles off my face. the new ones. am pissed and need beer. See you later at home_."

"Shit," Rude muttered. "He's okay, I hope?"

"What. The. FUCK," Reno muttered, seething. "Yeah, it sounds like he's okay, thank Gaia, but Rude - what the fuck _is_ this shit? The remnants want Rufus to help them, so they go after Cloud and fucking attack him? Oh, _hell_ no. They just messed with the wrong guy, yo."

"I'll say," Rude remarked dryly, as they got up to leave. "I know one thing, Reno - I'd never want to be on your bad side."

"Fuckin' A," Reno replied, clearly angry. "I will fuck them up next time I see them. You know that, right Rude?"

"Yeah," Rude replied, nodding. "I know. Come on, Reno...let's get you home, see how Cloud's doing."

* * *

It was well after six o'clock by the time Reno finally got home. He was alarmed to find the apartment completely dark, save for a nightlight in the kitchen, and one in the bathroom. _Oh shit, Cloud, where the hell are you?_ he wondered, starting to feel frantic.

Reno marched down the hallway, head darting left and right as he scanned every dark corner of his apartment for any sign of Cloud. _What if he didn't make it home?_ Reno fretted. _What if...he collapsed from the stigma?_

The Turk sighed with relief as he opened the bedroom door, and saw Cloud sitting up in bed, reading a book; the room illuminated only by the small lamp on the bedside table. It was just enough light to read by, but did not light up the entire room as the overhead lights did, which were now shut off.

"Hey," Cloud said, greeting Reno. The Turk bounded over to Cloud, jumped on the bed, embracing him tightly. "Oh gods, Cloud, I got your text," Reno murmured, kissing him nonstop. "Now tell me what happened."

"I will," Cloud said, in between Reno's attack on his lips, "if you stop _kissing_ me for one minute."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Reno inquired, waggling an eyebrow at Cloud before he ran his tongue along the blond's collarbone.

"No...I don't...oh gods, Reno," Cloud mumbled. "That, ah...feels nice."

"Sorry, yo," Reno said apologetically, although he appeared to be anything but sorry. "Now tell me, Cloud. Everything that happened, tell me."

"Well, I was driving by Zack's memorial - you know, it's not official or anything like that, but you know the place I mean - " Cloud began, as he put his book down.

"I do know the place, yeah," Reno replied. "Go on."

"Anyway," Cloud continued. "I was driving through, on my way back to Edge, with my last delivery for the day. Out of nowhere, these two guys on motorcycles, fucking attacked me. I've never seen anything move in on me so fast. Especially the big oaf. Said his name was Loz. He was unbelievably fast."

"Loz," Reno repeated. "Why does that sound familiar?" he wondered.

"Because," Cloud explained, "it's one of Kadaj's so-called brothers. The other one is Yazoo. He did this to me," Cloud said, pointing at his cheek.

"The fuck?" Reno blurted, reaching his hand out to gingerly touch the injury, which he hadn't seen until Cloud pointed it out. "He shot you in the face? That's it. That is _it_ ," Reno ranted angrily. "He is fucking _dead_ , yo. To hell with everything else I've got going on for assignments, I am tailing these fuckers and I am taking them down."

"Reno," Cloud said in a tired voice. "I don't know if you can take them down yourself. I mean, I obviously couldn't avoid getting shot at-"

"Yeah, but you have an illness, Cloud," Reno said softly. "Maybe...maybe your reaction time isn't as good, I don't know-"

"Oh, great," Cloud said in a huff. "So _you_ think I'm fucking helpless now, just because I have geostigma." He sat back on the pillow, arms folded, his bottom lip stuck out in a pouting fashion.

"Didn't mean it like that, babe," Reno assured him. "But...I just want you to be careful, okay? I kind of freaked out before when I came in and all the lights were turned off, and I didn't know where you were."

"I'll be careful," Cloud said, frowning. "And I'm sorry if my text got you upset before..."

"No, I'm glad you told me," Reno replied, wrapping an arm around Cloud. He studied the blond's face, and noticed his odd expression. "Cloud? There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Reno asked. "Please...tell me."

Cloud sighed, and kissed Reno gently on the lips. "Yeah," he admitted. "Something...strange happened, right after they attacked me. My arm started hurting again...the one with the stigma. And then...I got the pain in my head, and my vision got all fucked up."

"Just like this morning?" Reno asked, interrupting.

"Kind of," Cloud replied. "Except I didn't cough up that black shit this time. Something different happened this time, though...I heard his voice, clear as day. _I heard Sephiroth's voice_."

"Oh shit," Reno muttered, his face turning pale. "How...how in the blue fuck can that be, though? You killed him!"

"Tell me about it," Cloud said bitterly. "But I've been thinking all along...what if something like that happens? I mean...what if there was a way for him to come back again? He already did it once...and it's too much of a coincidence about these remnants, or whatever you want to call them...I mean," Cloud continued. "They're connected Sephiroth, somehow. What if they're trying to get their hands on Jenova, in order to resurrect Sephiroth or something?"

"I don't even want to think about it, yo," Reno. "Because if he ever came back, Cloud...he'd come gunning for you first thing. Don't even want to think about it," he repeated, tightening his arms around Cloud, almost possessively.

"If he comes back, I'll fight him," Cloud said decisively. "I'm going to die either way, right?" he commented, laughing bitterly.

"If he comes back," Reno corrected him, " _we_ will fight him. Together."

 _No we won't_ , Cloud thought. _I won't let him harm you, Reno. If a battle is to be fought, it will be mine alone to fight._ He didn't voice his thoughts aloud, knowing it would only upset Reno, or possibly drive him to do something reckless.

Instead, Cloud pulled Reno down to him, and they kissed, not wanting to stop but to catch a breath of air. "I love you, Reno," Cloud whispered. "Whatever happens, I will always love you."

"Forever," Reno replied, idly stroking Cloud's bangs that were hanging softly over his eyes. "I want to be bound to you, Cloud...for the rest of my life. For fucking eternity. Because even if...something happens," he stammered, as his voice faltered, "I want to pledge myself to you forever. My body, my soul...my everything...everything I am, and everything I have, is yours, Cloud."

"Do you mean...what I think you mean, Reno?" Cloud asked, his voice shaking.

Reno nodded, and kissed Cloud again before answering. "Yeah. Let's get married. Nobody else even has to know about it, this is just for us. And we don't even have to do...a legal ceremony, if you don't want to. I have something in mind...I just want to do something, that will join us together. Like, spiritually."

Cloud blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, and wordlessly nodded. "Yeah," he finally spoke, in a voice that was half-sob, half-whisper. "I want to. Marry you, that is. When?"

"How about tomorrow?" Reno replied, struggling to hold back his own tears. "Think you're free?"

"I think I can juggle a few things around," Cloud replied, smiling through his tears that were now falling freely down his face.

"Then tomorrow it is," Reno replied, kissing Cloud, then smiling down at him reverently. The two remained entwined in their embrace, eventually drifting into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Cloud and Reno were too nervous to sleep much that night, knowing what they'd planned for the next day. "Planned" was really stretching it, though, as they didn't really have much of a plan at all. Reno seemed to suddenly realize this, as soon as his head hit the pillow. He tossed and turned, and finally positioned himself laying on his back, trying to talk himself into falling asleep - but to no avail.

"We need rings or something," he murmured out loud, not even sure whether or not Cloud was still awake. Apparently he was; Cloud stirred as he heard Reno's voice, and turned over to face Reno. He draped his arm over the Turk's lanky torso, and lay his head on his lover's chest.

"Yeah," Cloud said quietly. "I was thinking that, too. Doesn't have to be a ring, though."

"You couldn't sleep either, huh," Reno observed. He brought his arm around Cloud, and absently rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I should have planned this a little bit better, I guess. But...just like everything else, it just happened so damned fast." Reno sighed and shifted around on the bed. "If you want...we can wait a bit. Put it off until later, we could have all of our friends there that way..."

"Reno?" Cloud replied, almost questioningly. He sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows as he looked up at Reno in the semi-darkness. "I'm all out of _later_. I don't want to wait. Who knows...how much time we have left together?"

"Yeah, I know" Reno murmured in reply, swallowing a sob that threatened to escape. "Okay. So we won't wait. Let's try to get some sleep. We'll figure out details in the morning."

"Okay," Cloud whispered sleepily. "Good night."

* * *

The next morning, Reno was up shortly after the sun rose, and quietly slunk off to call off of work. It was early enough where he knew Tseng wouldn't even be in yet, so Reno decided to leave a voice mail. "Yo, Tseng," Reno spoke into the phone, upon hearing the Turk commander's outgoing message. "Taking that comp day today. Sorry for the late notice, but something came up last minute with me and Cloud." He winced at his last remark. _Too much information_ , Reno thought too late. _Now Tseng'll be wondering if something's wrong with Cloud. Shit._ Since he couldn't un-say the words, Reno simply shrugged, hung up the phone, and headed back into the bedroom to see if Cloud was still asleep.

He entered the room to find that Cloud was moving about restlessly in the bed, and was starting to wake up. As the blond groaned and stretched, reluctantly opening his eyes, Reno sat on the foot of the bed, transfixed. Cloud Strife was a sight to behold, Reno realized, so the Turk simply sat there, taking in the vision of this beautiful man. _Mine_ , he thought happily, as he gazed upon the man he was about to marry.

Cloud opened an eye, and caught Reno's stare. "Hey," he said, yawning and sitting up. Smiling at Reno, he asked, "How long have you been sitting there watching me?"

Reno grinned, and slid up the length of the bed, closer to Cloud. "Long enough to know that I'm totally ready to get married to you today," he said as he kissed Cloud on the lips. He raised an eyebrow and gave Cloud a cheeky grin. "So. What are you doing at, say...one o'clock today?"

"Hmm," Cloud replied, frowning slightly, as the corners of his mouth hinted at a smile. "I have a few deliveries to make to Kalm..."

Reno froze, and stared at Cloud, disbelieving. "You...you're working today? Cloud! I just called out of work, I thought you were going to clear your schedule today! Damn it!"

Cloud paused, then burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, Reno! Gods," he said, chuckling. "Sorry. I didn't mean to tease you like that."

"You got me going there for a minute, yo," Reno said, laughing. "Man. That wasn't funny!"

"I'm really sorry," Cloud apologized, gently kissing Reno. He brushed wild red locks of hair out of Reno's eyes. "You nervous?" he asked quietly, smiling.

"A little bit," Reno admitted. "I've...got a few things to take care of before we uh, do this," he muttered.

"I have no idea what you're even planning, Reno, but I have a few errands to run too," Cloud said, reluctantly getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom to take his shower. "Meet you back here later, then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Reno replied. "One o'clock! Don't forget," he reminded Cloud, in mock sternness.

Cloud smiled back at Reno before shutting the bathroom door behind him. "I won't forget," he said softly, as he shut the door.

* * *

As they made their last minute preparations, the morning seemed to fly by faster than either of them would have liked, even though both Reno and Cloud were looking forward to being married to each other more than anything. Cloud was at the apartment well before the agreed-upon time, clutching a small metal object in his hand. It was not much, but he hoped it would mean something to Reno.

He reclined on the couch for a bit, wincing as he felt some mild pains shooting through his head. Cloud prayed that it wasn't another attack, courtesy of his geostigma. _Not today, of all days...please_ , he pleaded to some unseen deity.

"It's twelve o'clock," Cloud said aloud, as he glanced at the clock. He sighed and sank back into the pillow of the couch, trying to still his nerves. "One more hour."

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated. Cloud took it out of his pocket to answer it, and scanned the caller ID display. _Reno_ , he thought. _Gods, I hope nothing's wrong..._

"Yo," came Reno's uber-cheerful voice over the phone, as Cloud answered. "Slight change of plans. If you feel up to riding Fenrir...can you meet me outside of Edge? I'm on the road to Kalm, about midway. Near those foothills."

"Okay..." Cloud replied hesitantly, wondering exactly what Reno had planned, and why he was all the way out near Kalm. "I'm fine to ride, feeling pretty good today. I can be there in half an hour."

"Excellent," Reno replied. Cloud could feel the smile in Reno's voice, and it made _him_ smile. "I can't wait to see you...love you."

"Me neither," Cloud said. "And I love you too." He hung up the phone, and quickly pocketed it as he grabbed his keys, and dashed out the door.

* * *

Reno was pacing back and forth out in the countryside near Kalm, as he waited for Cloud. "Hope I didn't forget anything," he muttered. He was standing near a small forested area, shadowed by the small foothills outside of Kalm. The Turk's ears perked up as he heard the unmistakable sound of Fenrir's engine approaching. "He's here," Reno announced to his companion, who was standing beside him at the perimeter of the forest.

Cloud spotted Reno and parked the bike nearby, cutting the engine and releasing the kickstand. He did a double take as he realized Reno was not alone. "Vincent?" Cloud began, clearly surprised, as he addressed the former Turk, who was standing next to Reno. "What on Gaia are you doing here? I thought it was just going to be the two of us?" he asked Reno.

Both men grinned at Cloud, while Vincent stepped forward and clapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Reno called me earlier, saying he had an 'important mission' for me. I begged out of it, until he explained that you two were getting _married_."

"I can explain," Reno said to Cloud, his face reddening slightly. "See, I wanted to have us do something...meaningful. But not a huge to-do. And I don't know anyone who's more secretive than Vincent," he explained, grinning.

Cloud laughed. "I suppose that's true. But...what's Vincent going to do?"

"Officiate," Vincent replied, withdrawing a swatch of embroidered cloth, and a small dagger from within the folds of his cloak. "Unofficially officiate, that is. This is in no way, shape, or form a legal ceremony, you know."

"Well, that's pretty much what we both want," Cloud said, exchanging a glance with Reno. "What's all this for?" the blond asked, nodding his head toward the items Vincent now clutched in his hand.

"That's for our blood vow...and handfasting," Reno said, taking a step toward Cloud, and grasping both of his hands in his own. "I know, it's kind of primitive, but...it's the oldest form of a matrimonial bond. I've been reading up on it, you know, in one of my history books."

"Clearly you've done your research," Cloud replied, smiling. He then frowned suddenly. "Reno? You said blood vow...but what about my geostigma? I don't want you to get the disease too - "

"I won't," Reno interrupted. "I checked with Tseng and the Shinra docs. All the testing they've done so far...nobody's ever transmitted it through the bloodstream. You can't catch it from another human, in any way, shape or form."

"Oh," Cloud said quietly, feeling relieved. "Then...I guess there's nothing stopping us, is there?"

"Nope," Reno answered, grinning. He pulled Cloud into an embrace, and kissed him.

Vincent gave a dry cough. "Aren't you suppose to wait until _after_ , Reno?" he asked, hiding a smirk.

"I can't wait," Reno replied. "But I'll be good for a few minutes now. Go ahead, Vincent."

"All right," Vincent replied. "Each of you...stand in front of me, facing each other, and we'll begin. He placed the strip of cloth over his shoulder, and pulled out a small piece of paper and read from it.

"Marriage is not only a commitment between lovers," he began, "it is also an agreement between two friends. Allow each other time to be an individual, respect each other's wishes as well as their dreams. Before we proceed further, I should ask - do you have rings?"

"I have them," Reno said quietly. "They were my parents' wedding rings. It's all I have left of them."

"I...don't have a ring for you, Reno," Cloud said, his lip trembling. "But...I have these. I want you to have them." He reached into his pocket and produced a pair of military dog tags. "From when I was in the Shinra guard. I'm sorry it's not a ring," he said apologetically. "I didn't know...if we were even doing rings..."

"That's...okay, Cloud," Reno said shakily. "I...would love to wear your tags."

"I guess we can proceed, then," Vincent said softly. "Each of you, please repeat after me:

_I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,_   
_From this day forward it shall only be your name that I cry out in the night_   
_And into your eyes that I smile each morning;_   
_I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine,_   
_Nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us,_   
_For our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance._   
_Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life_   
_and into the next._

Cloud and Reno dutifully repeated the wedding vow after Vincent, stumbling over the words only slightly a few times. "Now, you may exchange your rings," Vincent continued. Reno's hands were shaking as he put the ring on Cloud's finger. "By Gaia," he whispered, "my ma's ring...it fits you perfectly. Cloud...I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow to you. I will love you for all eternity, and I'll never leave your side."

Cloud looked down at the ring on his hand, and blinked back his tears. "I love you, Reno," he whispered through a sob. With trembling hands, Reno handed Cloud his father's wedding ring, to place on his own finger.

"Reno," Cloud stammered in a near-whisper, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow to you. I will love you for all eternity, and I'll never leave your side." He paused a moment, then added, "Even death will not part us," he murmured softly, as he slid the ring on Reno's finger.

"It's a little big," Reno whispered, smiling. "Maybe I'll grow into it."

Cloud smiled back at Reno, then took his dog tags out of his pocket; Reno bent his head down slightly, as Cloud placed them around his neck. "I wanted you to have these, Reno, because my name is imprinted on them here," he said, pointing at the inscription. _Cloud Strife, infantryman_ , read the script. _Shinra Inc. Male. Blood Type: AB. DOB: August 19 ._ "That way," Cloud continued, his voice breaking, "you won't forget my name, after I'm gone."

Whatever composure Reno tenuously had retained up until that moment, fell completely apart at Cloud's words. He fell on Cloud's neck, weeping openly and sloppily. "Gods, Cloud!" he cried. "As if I could ever forget you. You're the love of my life!"

"I know," Cloud replied, crying himself now. "Bad choice of words. I just...wanted something permanent, with my name on it...for you. That's all."

Attempting to compose himself, Reno wiped his eyes, and stood up straight. "Thank you, Cloud," he said through his tears.

"Are we ready for the blood vow and handfasting?" Vincent inquired quietly, shifting uncomfortably. He'd only just learned about Cloud's condition, which was really the only reason he'd let Reno wheedle him into being present at their last-minute wedding ceremony. The ex-Turk sighed heavily, realizing the gravity of the situation; here were two lovers, one of them a close friend of his, who was terminally ill; pledging their lives to each other in a makeshift wedding ceremony as they did not know how much time Cloud had left.

Vincent's heart felt heavy all of a sudden, and he wanted nothing more than to finish the ceremony with the blood vow and handfasting, and leave the newlyweds so they could have a little privacy. He took the small silver dagger out of its sheath, and approached Reno and Cloud once again.

"Each of you, please put your right hands out toward each other, palm side up," Vincent ordered them. "I will make the first cut on you, Reno." Vincent carefully positioned the dagger over Reno's palm and dragged it across, cutting the flesh and drawing blood. Reno hissed slightly at the sensation. "It's not so bad, yo," Reno whispered to Cloud, assuring him.

Cloud grinned at Reno, as he presented his right hand to Vincent. He repeated the process on Cloud, cutting into the flesh, though not too deeply - just enough to draw blood, as he'd done with Reno.

"That's done," Vincent declared. He then turned Cloud's hand over, and placed it on top of Reno's, pressing the wounds together, and bound the two hands together with the strip of embroidered tapestry he'd been holding.

"Next is the recitation of the blood vow. Both of you, repeat after me," Vincent said quietly.

_Blood for blood, I bind you to me, and me to you  
_ _Your blood runs in my veins, and mine in yours._  
 _My body and soul I give freely to you, so that we may be one._  
 _From this life, this world, into the next and beyond._

"With Gaia as my witness, I now pronounce you both handfast and wed," Vincent concluded. "This ends our ceremony. You may - oh, never _mind_ ," he muttered in mock irritation, grinning at Reno and Cloud, who were already kissing each other fervently before Vincent could even utter the words giving them permission to do so.

"Vincent," Cloud gasped, once he was able to break away from Reno's lips to catch some air. "Thank you...so much. This meant so much to us."

"You're welcome," Vincent replied, smiling. "And you can rely on my discretion. I won't say a word-"

"We'll tell people about it," Reno interrupted, grinning. "Eventually. But...not just yet."

"Then I leave it to you," Vincent replied. "Congratulations. Cloud...do be in touch, okay?"

"I will, Vincent," Cloud said gratefully. "Thank you again." Vincent nodded in acknowledgment, and with a swirl of his crimson cloak - vanished.

"Wait," Cloud said, pulling away from Reno's embrace. "Vincent - how's he going to get back to town?"

"He drove us here, yo," Reno replied, wrapping his arms around Cloud once again. "Figured I'd get a ride back with my husband," he explained, grinning.

"Oh," Cloud replied, smiling. "Yeah. Husband..."

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Reno commented. "But also..."

"Not weird at the same time," Cloud said, finishing Reno's sentence for him. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Let's get home, yo," Reno urged, pushing Cloud over toward Fenrir. "I've gotta carry you over the threshold and all that shit," he said, grinning.

"Reno!" Cloud protested, as he got on Fenrir. "I am _not_ the bride."

"Well, I'm certainly not bride-like," Reno blurted, chuckling. "I mean, _look_ at me!"

"You look nice," Cloud commented, turning to give Reno a quick kiss as the Turk got on the bike behind him. "Very handsome. You'll look better _out_ of those clothes, though." He flashed a grin as he started up the bike.

"Funny," Reno remarked, grinning as he put his arms around Cloud's waist, hugging his back. "I was thinking exactly the same thing about you."


End file.
